La vie quotidienne
by Rivai Heichou
Summary: La vie est parfois très répétitif. Mais cela peux changer pour un rien, un simple hasard qui se trouve être un enchaînement d'action logique. Et c'est ce qui arrivera à Eren. Habitué à son quotidien, ce jeune homme aura du mal à s'habituer au changement qu'il subira, pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.
1. Une journée de lycée banale

Les réveils sont toujours difficiles, surtout pour Eren qui préfère veiller tard le soir, plongeant son nez dans les bouquins plutôt que de reposer son corps et son esprit en dormant tôt. Encore une fois, la veille, le jeune brun au teint hâlé avait fait croire à sa mère qu'il dormait, alors qu'en vrai, il était assit dans son lit, et il lisait un livre d'astronomie, seulement éclairé par un lampe de poche. Cette fois-ci, il s'était couché plus tard que d'habitude, troquant son minuit, une heure du matin pour un quatre heures du matin. Résultat, il n'avait dormit que trois minuscules petites heures et était par conséquent horriblement fatigué ce matin. Il a d'ailleurs manqué de se rendormir. Seulement, son réveil l'avait ramené à la réalité et il en profita pour se lever une bonne fois pour toute, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de sa mère de si bonne heure. Coupant celui-ci qui lui vrillait les tympans avec son son strident, Eren se redressa en position assise dans son petit lit simple, s'étirant tel un chat en tirant ses bras le plus haut possible, tout en soupirant sous les craquements de son dos qui lui faisaient un grand bien. Laissant retomber ses bras mollement sur le matelas, il se tourna de manière à faire sortir ses longue jambes de sous les couvertures, afin que ses pieds rencontrent le sol froid et carrelé de sa petit chambre qui ne comportait pas grand chose si ce n'est son lit, une commode pour ses vêtements et un petit bureau en bordel total, pour ne pas changer.

Frissonnant sous la fraîcheur ambiante, il porta par automatisme son regard variant entre le bleu et le vert en direction de l'ouverture autre que sa porte et constata que sa chère maman adorée avait ouvert la fenêtre, laissant ainsi la fraîcheur de cette douce matinée aérer la pièce, et la timide lumière du soleil réchauffer la pièce. Un petit grognement et il se décida enfin à se lever, manquant de s'étaler au sol en se prenant les pieds dans sa grosse couette à moitié par terre. Jurant pour cela, il alla se poster devant sa commode et il prit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, soit un t-shirt blanc à manches courtes, un jean noir usé et ses sous-vêtements et il alla se préparer dans la salle de bain familiale. Là-bas, il jeta ce qui lui servait de pyjama au sol sans regarder où il le mettait et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche qu'il avait préparé d'avance. Le fait de sentir l'eau brûlante entrer en contacte avec sa peau lui fit un bien fou si bien qu'il resta de longues minutes sans rien faire, juste à apprécier la sensation de ses muscles qui petit à petit se dénouaient. Ce n'est qu'une fois détendu et parfaitement réveillé qu'il se lava avec son gel douche préféré, celui sentant les fleurs de cerisier et qui coûtait la peau des fesses à sa mère qui hurlait à chaque fois que son fils lui en demandait ou en ramenait lorsque c'était lui qui faisait les courses. Sortant enfin de la du cul, il fit attention de bien fermer le robinet, ayant des problèmes au niveau plomberie et eau dans l'appartement et prit une serviette pour se sécher avant de la nouer autour de sa taille, cachant ainsi ses parties intimes pour pouvoir se brosser les dents et se coiffer tranquillement. Il abandonna bien vite le stand coiffure, laissant sa crinière tel qu'elle était soit en vrac et débuta la séance habillage. Une fois enfin vêtu et tout propre, Eren quitta la salle de bain après l'avoir rangé et il prit son pyjama qu'il jeta sur son lit toujours pas fait pour prendre ses affaires de cours ainsi que sa veste en cuir noir pour le matin, étant toujours un peu frais, et il descendit enfin dans le salon où sa mère l'attendait. Lorsque celle-ci vit son fils descendre, elle lui sourit de manière chaleureuse, comme à son habitude avant de déposer un bisous sur sa joue en lui demandant si il avait bien dormi.

« Ça a été, merci. Et toi ?

-Très bien mon fils, merci. Aller, dépêche toi de déjeuner ou tu risques d'être en retard. »

Souriant, Eren posa son sac et sa veste sur le canapé, avant d'aller en cuisine se prendre un verre de lait et une pomme, seule chose qu'il ingurgitait le matin avant d'aller au lycée. Allant ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé, il déjeuna tranquillement tout en regardant les informations à la télévision. Une grimace vint alors déformer son visage lorsqu'une alerte enlèvement apparut sur l'écran plasma. Une petite fille de huit ans, brune aux yeux bleu et habillée d'une robe rose et blanche.

Eren détestait cela. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils s'en prendre à de pauvres enfants innocents qui n'ont jamais rien demandé ? Des êtres si purs et innocents et qui, pour la plupart, ne connaissent par le vrai visage du monde qui les entoure.

Terminant de manger, il alla mettre son verre dans l'évier avant de retourner dans son salon/salle à manger pour mettre sur son dos sa veste en cuir noir, jeta son sac de cours sur son épaule, prit ses clés, déposa un baisé sur la joue de sa mère et il partit de chez lui, direction le lycée.

Sur le palier, Eren ragea face à l'ascenseur qui mettait une éternité à monter jusqu'à son étage. Encore des idiots qui s'étaient amusés à appuyer sur tous les boutons... Posant son regard sur l'indicateur, il regarda les chiffres défiler lentement. Dix... Neuf... Huit... Sept. La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit avant que les portes de métal ne s'ouvrent, permettant enfin à Eren de rentrer dans l'habitacle de ferraille. Appuyant sur le bouton du zéro, les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur repartit, descendant toujours plus jusqu'à arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Là, Eren s'empressa de quitter son bâtiment en regardant l'heure sur son portable. Il n'avait que cinq minutes pour arriver à son arrêt de bus qui était à dix minutes de chez lui. N'ayant pas le choix, le brun commença à courir, accélérant toujours plus pour une dernière ligne droite. Apercevant l'arrêt, il accéléra une dernière fois en voyant le car arriver. Quelques mètres et le voilà à l'arrêt pile à temps, s'engouffrant juste avant que les portes ne se referment derrière lui. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, Eren plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit sa carte qu'il valida avant d'aller ce trouver un place assise dans le fond du transport en commun. Ce n'est qu'une fois enfin assis qu'il se permit de sortir ses écouteurs et son baladeur pour écouter la musique. Dès les premières notes, Eren reconnut Wasting My Yong Years de London Grammar. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme posa sa tête contre la fenêtre, se concentrant sur la voix de la chanteuse qui libérait ses paroles de manière naturelle et gracieuse.

Lorsque enfin, le bus arriva à son arrêt, Eren se leva avec dans les oreilles King de YEARS &amp; YEARS. Il avait eu du mal au début avec cette chanson, ne la trouvant pas géniale, surtout avec son clip. Mais à force de l'entendre, le lycéen avait fini par la trouver sympa et l'avait ainsi prise pour la mettre dans son mp3.

Dans les rues, de nombreux étudiants marchaient, seuls ou en groupe, silencieux ou riant aux éclats tout en se dirigeant vers le lycée de Shingashina, l'un des meilleurs mais aussi le seul de la ville, qui n'est pas bien grande comparée à Maria, la ville voisine ou encore à la capitale, Sina.

Éteignant son baladeur sur Love me like you do de Ellie Goulding, le brun au teint halé pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement où il retrouva ses amis qui étaient, comme à leur habitude, postés devant les grilles afin que tout le groupe parte en même temps en cours, et ce même s'ils n'étaient pas tous dans la même classe.

Pour le moment, ils n'étaient que deux. Il y avait tout d'abord Mikasa, une jeune femme d'origine asiatique avec de beaux cheveux noirs et lisses et des yeux en amande de la même couleur. Elle porte toujours autour du cou une écharpe rouge offerte par Eren en primaire afin d'inaugurer leur début d'amitié. Niveau caractère, elle est calme, montre rarement ses émotions et possède une force colossale. Avec elle se trouvait Armin, leur meilleur ami, blond aux yeux bleus. Lui est petit et frêle et préfère les sciences au sport. Très intelligent, il est cependant un excellent conseiller et sait garder un secret. Tous deux, lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, sourirent en débutant une discussion pas des plus intéressante sur comment il allait, leur nuit passée et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait après qu'ils se soient quittés la veille à ce même endroit. Ils furent très vite rejoints par Connie et Sasha, deux grands amis qui passent leur temps ensemble à faire les idiots ou à manger, du moins, surtout pour Sasha qui ne jure que par ça, ce qui lui vaut le surnom de Miss patate suite à une histoire qui remontait au collège, et où Sasha qui venait d'entrer dans la bande c'était fait collé pour avoir mangé en cours une pomme de terre mais surtout pour avoir proposé au prof de partager l'aliment avec elle. Entamant une nouvelle discussion, ce fut au tour de Jean et Marco d'entrer en scène. A peine arrivé et Jean, alias tête de cheval, envoya une pique à Eren qui réagit au quart de tour, comme à chaque fois. Autant ils étaient de très grands amis, autant ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, finissant souvent en bagarre. Ce qui calma la tension entre les deux fut l'arrivée d'Annie, Ymir, Christa et Reiner pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde, personne ne souhaitant commencer la journée par une bagarre entre Jean et Eren.

Ce n'est que lorsque la sonnerie retentit que le groupe se divisa. Eren, Jean, Connie et Sasha qui étaient tous les quatre en première L se dépêchèrent d'aller en histoire. Mikasa, Armin et Annie qui étaient en S allèrent en Sciences, et Reiner, Ymir, Marco et Christa allèrent en économie et social, étant en ES.

Une fois devant la salle, le petit groupe entra dans la salle de classe où le professeur était déjà présent, attendant que sa classe arrive enfin et que celle-ci soit au complet. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le milieu côté fenêtre, avec en avant Eren et Jean, et derrière eux, Connie et Sasha qui étaient partis dans un fou rire suite à une blague nullle du chauve, sous le regard blasé des deux autres qui finirent par hausser les épaules, étant désolés mais tout de même habitués.

Le cours d'histoire géographie se déroula comme à l'accoutumance, de manière calme, avec la moitié des élèves dormant sur leur bureau, une poignée étant occupé à faire autre chose, et quelques-uns très rares, dont Eren, écoutant attentivement et prenant des notes lorsque cela leur semblait nécessaire.

Jean, pour sa part, s'amusait à dessiner sur son cahier, se faisant drôlement chier. C'est là qu'une idée vint illuminer l'ampoule dans sa caboche et qu'il se pencha vers Eren qui prenait des notes sans qu'il n'ait à regarder, continuant de fixer le professeur qui ne s'arrêtait pas, enchaînant sujet sur sujet. Son stylo en main, le jeune homme commença à gribouiller sur le cahier ce qui ressemblait à un être humanoïde à poil mais sans sexe et drôlement moche, au proportion surdimensionné et en train manger le professeur un peu grassouillet qu'était le professeur qui leur faisait cours en ce moment. Pouffant par moment, la tête de cheval fini par attirer l'attention d'Eren qui s'étrangla en voyant Jean dessiner sur son cahier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, arrête, tête de poney ! »

S'écartant, Jean continuait de glousser, très vite rejoint par le brun lorsque celui-ci vit le dessin vachement réaliste dans la marge de sa page. Un coup d'œil vers le professeur et il fit passer son cahier derrière lui pour en faire profiter Sasha et Connie qui ricanèrent à leur tour, entraînant le groupe dans un fou rire heureusement discret, qui eut cependant beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Ce n'est qu'une fois libérés et dans les couloirs qu'ils purent se lâcher à rire de bon cœur, faisant se retourner plusieurs paires d'yeux sur eux, beaucoup se demandant ce qu'ils avaient rire comme des dindes.

C'est donc bien remonté et joyeux que les amis se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours, deux heures de français. Là-bas, ils se mirent sur une rangée de quatre, et jonglèrent entre amusement et le commentaire de texte qu'ils étaient en train de faire sur un extrait de 1984 de George Orwell. Les élèves n'en pouvaient d'ailleurs plus de ce livre et de cet auteur qu'ils connaissaient par cœur pour l'avoir lu en entier, étudié à la fois en français et en littérature anglaise. C'est pourquoi certains élèves dont notre groupe se permettaient de ne pas écouter ou seulement à moitié, ayant approximativement la même leçon dans l'autre matière.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure de manger, le groupe au complet se rejoignit dans le self où ils prirent une table complète près des fenêtres.

Aujourd'hui, le menu n'était pas inspiré de top chef, toujours pas. En entrée, une salade de chou rouge, jusque-là, ça pouvait aller. Mais après, c'était pas du tout appétissant avec leur choucroute de la veille voire même de l'avant-veille, et leur yaourt aux pruneaux. Ah et n'oublions pas le minuscule morceau de pain encore congelé qui servait plus à créer une bataille de boulette de pain de mie qu'autre chose.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger ce qu'ils aimaient sur leur plateau, tous le ramenèrent pratiquement plein, n'ayant pratiquement rien touché, avant qu'ils ne retournent à leurs cours respectifs. Le groupe d'Eren alla en anglais, suivit d'espagnol avant qu'ils ne puissent rentrer sagement chez eux pour leur plus grand bonheur, car après c'était le week-end tant désiré. Entrant donc dans la salle d'anglais, Eren grimaça en voyant la professeure qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Le truc avec cette matière et surtout cette langue, c'est qu'il la parlait couramment grâce à sa mère, son père lui parlant le plus souvent en allemand, sa langue d'origine. C'est pourquoi, il s'ennuyait profondément dans ces cours. Seulement, la prof' refusait catégoriquement que l'on fasse autre chose, donc, il était obligé d'être attentif et de participer lorsqu'elle l'interrogeait. Pour ce qui était de l'espagnol en revanche – n'ayant pas pris allemand en deuxième langue-, le jeune homme était très attentif et était plutôt bon il faut dire, ses notes tournant souvent autour de seize ou dix-sept.

Les cours se terminèrent calmement pour Eren qui salua ses amis avant de partir rapidement, devant faire les courses. Sans attendre, il reprit sa musique et tomba sur Legendary Lovers de Katty Perry. Cela eut le don de le motiver à aller jusqu'au supermarché comme le lui avait demandé sa mère par message dans la journée. Il reprit donc le bus mais s'arrêta un peu avant son arrêt, pile devant le magasin. Rentrant dedans, il sortit de sa poche son téléphone et mémorisa la liste de course que lui avait envoyée sa maman. Du P.Q, des gâteaux, du café, de la viande, et des pizzas pour ce soir. Une fois bien en tête, Eren se dirigea avec son caddie vers le rayon le plus proche, soit, le papier toilette. Une fois dans le caddie, il alla prendre le café et les pizzas, une aux chèvres, une au bleu et une royale avant d'aller au rayon de la viande. Il y resta un long moment avant de repartir avec des saucisses, des cuisses de dindes et de poulets et des côtes de porc. Allant en caisse, il soupira de désespoir face au monde fou qu'il y avait mais n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre son mal en patience bien qu'il fut bien heureux une fois enfin sortit et dans le bus pour rentrer chez lui.


	2. Sorti solo au Bar

Allongé sur son lit, Eren fixait son plafond d'un ai pensif mais ennuyé. Soupirant, il attrapa son téléphone posé à côté de lui sur son matelas et regarda l'heure qui y était affichait. 13 h 25. Depuis qu'il s'était levait ce matin et assez tôt pour une fois, Eren s'ennuyait. C'était d'ailleurs assez rare pour lui. En général, il trouve toujours à s'occuper par des livres, son ordinateur, sa télévision ou autre, mais là, il se fait chier. Et il n'aime pas ça. Un nouveau soupire, et il déverrouille son portable pour entamer une conversation avec Armin, les autres étant occupés. Sasha et Connie ce font une petite viré en amoureux, Jean et chez Marco, Reiner est à son entraînement de Hockey, Ymir et Christa ce font une virée shopping, Mikasa aide sa tante à déménager et Annie est chez ses grands parents à la capital.

Très vite ses doigts s'activèrent sur son clavier tactile pour former un début de conversation potable, ne voulant pas lui balancer d'un coup son ennui à la figure.

**A Armin **: Yo ! Ça va ?

**De Armin** : Salut. Oui ça va et toi ?

**A Armin** : Tranquille, dit, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

**De Armin **: J'accompagne mon grand père à Maria pourquoi ?

Eren soupira en voyant la réponse de son ami qui visiblement n'était pas apte à tromper son ennui lui non plus. C'est donc dans un profond soupire qu'il lui avoua le pourquoi de son message.

**A Armin** : Je m'ennuie. Tout le monde est occupé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

**De Armin **: Désolé. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas au Bar ?

Eren releva un sourcil face à cette proposition. Le Bar comme l'appelait Armin, était une brasserie ouverte uniquement le week-end et où Eren et son groupe avait l'habitude d'aller depuis qu'ils sont tout petit. Et sachant qu'ils se connaissent pour la plupart depuis la maternelle, c'est devenu en quelque sorte un rituel que d'y aller chaque samedi.

**A Armin** : Ouais mais tout seul ça craint...

**De Armin** : Certes mais au moins ça t'occupe.

Le jeune homme au cheveux bruns pesa le pour ou le contre durant de longue réponse avant de donner sa réponse. Puis, dans un même mouvement, le lycéen verrouilla son téléphone portable, mettant fin à la conversation avec son ami blond et attrapa sa veste en cuir, ses clés avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse ce qui attira l'attention de sa mère qui se demandait ce qui pouvait donner autant d'énergie à son fils. Le voyant débouler dans le salon elle sourit en posant ses main sur ses hanches, montrant ainsi à son fils qui se dirigeait vers la porte de lui donner des explications.

« Je vais au Bar ! Je ne sais pas qu'en est-ce que je rentre. Je t'envoie un message dès que je part, bisous »

Et hop ! Le voilà partit après un baisé sur la joue de sa mère qui secoua la tête sans pour autant perdre son sourire tendre. Il faut dire qu'elle était habitué maintenant au changement d'humeur et d'envie de son fils qui était un peu comparable à une girouette et cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, tant qu'elle avait ses explications.

Marchant tranquillement dans la rue, Eren respira l'air autour de lui. Cela lui faisait du bien de sortir un peu. C'est mieux que d'être enfermé il faut dire. Comme quoi, même si d'y aller seul n'était pas forcément génial, Armin avait raison en disant que cela l'occupait, ça lui faisait une occupation pour la journée qui risquait d'être longue sans ses amis.

Le Bar était dans le centre de Shingashina. Il fallait donc une bonne demi heure à Eren pour y aller et lorsque la circulation était fluide, comme là.

Heureusement pour le jeune brun, le bus était quasiment vide, ce qui le surpris. En générale, il était plein à craquer, et lui et sa bande étaient obligés de se séparer ou de ce serrer et ce n'était pas le top. Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire. Allant s'asseoir dans le fond, Eren fixa durant tout le voyage le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux à travers la fenêtre du car qui avançait rapidement signe qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde sur la route.

Une fois arrivé, le lycéen au teint halé descendit en remerciant gentiment le chauffeur et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la petite brasserie. La devanture n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, une simple vitre avec inscrit en gros : LE BATAILLON D'EXPLORATION, qui permettait autant aux clients qu'aux passants de voir à travers. Eren poussa la porte de verre et le son de la cloche raisonna dans le lieu calme et peu fréquenté. L'endroit n'était pas bien grand. Sur le mur en face des vitres, un bar longeait le mur avec derrière le comptoir en bois sombre, le barman qui s'activait à servir les clients peu nombreux et à nettoyer les verres, contre la vitre, des tables doubles seulement était disposaient, et sur les deux autres murs, des banquettes en cuir usées pouvant accueillir jusqu'à douze personnes.

Souriant au gérant qui était aussi le barman, celui-ci le salua d'un signe de la main avant que le jeune garçon ne s'avance jusqu'au bar, prenant place sur l'un des tabourets présent.

« Tu viens seul aujourd'hui ? Commença le barman en lui préparant un verre de diabolo menthe, ça commande habituel.

-Malheureusement ouais, ils sont tous occupés. »

Ricanant, le gérant posa devant lui son verre avec un clin d'œil ce qui fit rougir Eren qui se gratta la nuque en le remerciant. Lorsqu'il faisait ça, cela signifiait qu'il lui offrait à lui ou son groupe la boisson, et Eren avait tendance à refuser, n'aimant pas vraiment cela.

Alors qu'il repartait, le brun prit son verre entre ses mains et le porta à sa bouche pour prendre une gorgée du liquide vert, ce qui le rafraîchit et l'hydrata également. Une fois qu'il eu reposé, il se permit un coup d'œil autour de lui, aimant bien voir les personnes présentes. Dans un coin, un vieille homme buvait tranquillement son café en lisant son journal, un habitué. Devant les vitres, un couple d'une trentaine d'année qui venait de temps en temps se faisaient les yeux doux en souriant, leurs mains entrelacés sur la table au yeux de tous comme pour montrer aux yeux du monde entier leur amour. Et à deux tabourets de lui, un homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il semblait petit et âgé d'une trentaine d'année à peine. Il portait un très beau costume noir et au pied de la chaise trônait une chemise en cuir marron, signe qu'il devait être employé de bureau. Sa peau était pâle, ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs coiffés en une coupe de style undercut mais dont les mèches retombaient sur son visage avec une raie sur le côté. Bien que de profil, Eren put voir son expression blasé voir ennyéi, à la limite du dépressif sans expression qui était accentué par ses yeux à demi clos dont il ne put déterminé la couleur. Dût moins, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne tourne son regard vers l'adolescent, se sentant fixé. Eren fut alors hypnotisé par ses yeux d'aciers sans aucune expression. On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Si sont âme était aussi vide que son regard, alors il devait être bien triste et seul. En tout cas, une chose est sur, c'est que le brun ne le connaissait pas. Il se demanda alors pourquoi un inconnu viendrait ici. En général, les gens cherchaient à s'en éloigner, pas à s'en approcher voir à y habiter.

« Oï ! Quand tu auras fini de me relooker, gamin. »

Eren en put retenir un frisson le traverser des pieds à la tête au son de sa voix grave, dur, froide, tout à fait à son image.

Détournant le regard, l'adolescent prit une grande gorgée de son diabolo après avoir bredouillé ce qui devait être des excuses afin de ne pas montrer sa gêne et son malaise. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien de fixer les gens comme ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de satisfaire sa curiosité piquée au vif par cet étranger. C'est pourquoi il glissa lentement son regard le long du comptoir de bois pour le remonter jusqu'à l'homme qui le fixait également. Leur regard s'accrochèrent un moment avant que les sourcils du plus vieux ne se froncent et qu'Eren ne reporte son attention sur les différentes boissons que contenait le bar, trouvant cela tout à fait passionnant en cet instant quelque peu étrange et gênant.

Il regarda droit devant lui pendant de longues minutes, se faisant violence intérieurement pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur la silhouette assise non loin de lui. Il savait pas vraiment pourquoi il tenait tant que ça à lui parler, à engager la conversation à ce totale inconnu. Il avait envie de le connaître, de se confier à lui, d'en faire un ami. Pourquoi donc son cœur toquait dans sa cage thoracique ? Pourquoi son être tout entier lui hurlait de combler la distance qui les séparait pour lui adresser la parole, commencer une conversation à cet homme qui ne semblait pas très sociale ni très amical ? C'est alors qu'il se demanda si cet homme était marié et s'il avait des enfants. Cédant alors à la tentation, Eren tourna lentement sa tête vers la place désormais vide de là où l'homme était assit il y a quelques minutes. Se redressant, l'adolescent regarda autour de lui et il sembla déçut de voir que l'inconnu était effectivement partit. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

Revenant devant lui, il fut surpris de voir le gérant posté devant lui qui le regardait en souriant visiblement amusé ce qui agaça Eren qui, montrant son désappointement, but son verre d'une traite avant de se lever, posant brutalement sa main sur le comptoir, laissant ainsi la monnaie pour sa boisson, avant de partir, vexé. La raison lui était trouble tout comme son comportement envers l'inconnu, mais pour le moment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il était vexé et énervé. Contre lui même pour ne pas être allé parler à cet étranger, contre ses amis pour ne pas avoir été là, et contre le barman pour son sourire emplit de sous entendu de plus déplaisant. Non mais il allait s'imaginer quoi ? Que ce vieux grincheux pas sympathique pour un sous le plaisait ? Mais il a bu ! Au moins, lui, Eren Jäger, serait attiré par un vieux sans expressions et un homme qui plus est. Jamais de la vie ! Il était, est, et resteras un hétéro ! Pas qu'il soit homophobe, loin de là, il encourageait même Jean et Marco à enfin s'avouer leur sentiment au lieu de se tourner autour comme les neuneus qu'ils étaient. Mais il ne se voyait juste pas avec un homme. Voilà tous. D'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait de lui que son apparence pas si déplaisante, le son de sa voix grave qui le faisait frissonner, de son expression comme figé dans le temps, et le ton qu'il employait pour parler.

Arrivant à l'arrêt de bus, Eren profita qu'il n'y ait personne pour s'asseoir sur le petit banc mis à disposition afin que les personnes puissent patienter convenablement et sortit son baladeur pour écouter la musique. Enfournant ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, il alluma l'appareil, et la mélodie de Sam Smith, I'm Not The Only One, se diffusa dans ses oreilles, l'apaisant quelque peu. Voyant le bus arriver, Eren se releva et une fois arrêté, y monta tout en validant avant d'aller à la même place qu'à l'aller. Le retour se passa calmement, et dans un grand silence selon Eren malgré la musique qui se déversait dans ses oreilles.

Arrivant chez lui bien vite à son goût, Eren se dépêcha de monter chez lui malgré l'ascenseur qui mettait encore trois plombe à descendre alors qu'il n'était qu'au deuxième étage et une fois en haut, pénétra l'appartement, étant accueillit par sa mère qui lui sourit chaleureusement ce qui lui redonna sa bonne humeur. Eren aimait sa mère plus que tout au mon de et il ne pouvait résister face à son visage joyeux et souriant de bonheur. Étirant ses lèvres à son tour, le brun vint déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de sa mère qui lui demandait comment c'était passé sa journée. Lui racontant sans pour autant mentionner l'inconnu, préférant un petit mensonge que l'interrogatoire de sa mère, voir sa colère pour son comportement déplacé, Eren fini par froncer les sourcils lorsqu'une question vint lui trottait dans la tête.

« Dit maman, il y a des bureaux à Shingashina ? Fini-t-il par demander à sa mère qui releva les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Non, il y en a à Maria mais pas ici pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. » Termina son fils avant qu'il ne monte enfin dans sa chambre, s'enfermant dedans pour se jeter sur son lit en enfouissant son visage dans son coussin.

Tu parles d'une journée géniale.


	3. Journée avec son père

Et oui ! je suis inspirée pour cette histoire comme vous pouvais le voir. Et vu que je suis en vacance, j'en profite un maximum et vous poste ce troisième chapitre.

j'espère que l'histoire vous plais et n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir.

* * *

Le dimanche est, pour Eren, un jour sacré, car c'est le seul jour où le jeune homme peux se reposer et surtout, ne rien faire de toute la journée. Entre la semaine où il passe son temps à l'école, et le samedi où c'est réunion au Bar, le brun au teint halé n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de faire la grâce matinée et glander. C'est pourquoi sa mère ne le réveille pas, le laissant ce réveiller seul et uniquement lorsque son corps aura dit « Stop ! Tu as assez dormi, il est temps de te lever grosse larve ! », pas avant. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cela allez changer. Car aujourd'hui, il y a un invité surprise à la maison qui, et elle le savait, n'allait pas ravir son fils. Seulement, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait réussis à repousser la chose toujours plus loin, toujours plus tard, mais elle ne pouvait la repousser indéfiniment. C'est pourquoi elle grimpa les escaliers en bois qui grincèrent sous le poids de son corps, avant de se diriger vers la porte qui séparait la chambre de son fils du reste de la maison, et toqua doucement mais suffisamment fort pour que cela soit entendu de l'autre côté avant d'entrée dans le domaine de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs avachit dans son lit tel une baleine échoué sur la plage, son corps emmêlé avec sa couverture qui ne couvrait que le bas de son dos -Eren étant sur le ventre, le reste étant à découvert, et l'une de ses jambes dépassait du lit. S'avançant vers le lit, elle sourit en voyant le visage de son bébé si serein, endormit là, et serrant dans ses bras l'un de ses nombreux coussins. Eren était un adolescent comme les autres, un peu rebelle par moment, mais sa mère ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas ranger sa chambre. La seul chose qui risquait d'être en bazar par moment était son lit lorsqu'il avait la flemme de le faire, et son bureau où tout un tas de papier, de magazine, de livres et autres s'entassaient jusqu'à s'écrouler sur le sol, donnant ainsi le signal à Eren de le ranger.

Se penchant vers le corps endormit de son fils, elle posa avec douceur sa main dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa tout en faisait s'élever sa voix de manière calme, doux, pour ne pas le froisser avec un réveil brutal, chose qu'elle savait faire lorsque son garçon était en retard le matin pour les cours.

« Eren, il faut te réveiller, aller. »

Un gémissement suivit d'un grognement digne d'homme des cavernes lui parvint aux oreilles, signe de le lycéen était sortit du pays des rêves, bien qu'étant toujours enveloppé dans cette brume épaisse du sommeil qui le tentait de partir retrouver les bras si confortables et agréables de Morphée. Il détestait être réveillé lorsqu'il avait la possibilité de dormir, en particulier le dimanche. Et dans ces moments là, il le faisait savoir à sa mère par son sale caractère qu'il avait justement hérité d'elle, en plus de la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Putain mam', on est dimanche, et le dimanche je dors merde ! Je suis crevé ! »

Et Eren ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait être très fatigué. Hier, bien que la fatigue pesant sur ses épaules, il n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit, son esprit étant hantée par les événements de la veille, en particulier par cet inconnu dont le visage revenait souvent dans l'esprit de l'adolescent qui avait plus d'une fois eu l'envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur pour être ainsi obnubilé par cet étranger des plus poétique -ironique bien sur. Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Fichu hormones ! C'est pourquoi il ne s'était endormi que vers les alentour de quatre heures du matin, pour son plus grand plaisir et soulagement.

Sa mère ricana, s'étant attendu à cette réaction, mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant, se devant de faire sortir son enfant du lit, ce qui était, en général très dur et surtout très long. Continuant de jouait avec la crinière brune de son garçon, sa mère soupira, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de lui dire le pourquoi elle était venu le réveillé aujourd'hui.

« Aller Eren, je sais que tu veux dormir mais il y a ton père dans le salon et il veux te voir. »

On pouvait facilement deviner que cela ne l'enchantait guère à elle aussi, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était le deal, les conditions du contrat. Elle ne fut pas non plus étonnée de voir son fils se redresser d'un bond, la regardant d'un air de dire « tu te fou de moi » et soudain parfaitement réveillé. Elle hocha la tête comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne mentait pas et se redressa, enlevant sa main des cheveux d'Eren qui fixait son mur blanc d'un air haineux. Il ne voulait pas voir son père, pas du tout. Et encore moins aujourd'hui. Mais avait-il le choix ? Non, il n'avait que dix sept ans, il n'avait pas encore le droit de prendre la décision de rayer son père de sa vie. Alors il s'extirpa à contre cœur de son lit, prit rageusement ses affaires et partit se préparer en claquant la porte derrière lui, faisant ainsi savoir à son père sa colère.

Eren aurait voulut prendre tout son temps pour s'habiller, retardant ainsi sa rencontre entre lui et son père, mais sa colère rendait ses gestes rapides et secs, si bien qu'il apparut dans le salon même pas cinq minutes plus tard, habillé d'un haut blanc recouvert d'une chemise à carreaux bleu foncé ouverte, et d'un jean troué, chaussé de ses éternelles ranger noires offertes par sa mère le joure de ses quinze ans.

Il salua son père par l'intermédiaire d'un regard des plus noirs alors qu'il passa à côté de lui, le frôlant à peine pour entrer dans la cuisine, allant ouvrir le frigo pour se prendre un verre de lait, ignorant royalement son paternelle qui, tout en sachant la haine que lui portait son fils, continuait de sourire à celui-ci, l'air de rien, ce qui énervait toujours plus Eren. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père se voilait ainsi la face, refusant d'affronter la vérité en face ! Il revint, verre en main pour s'appuyait de sa main de libre sur le dossier du canapé, en face de sa mère, qui c'était posté dans un coin, et avait perdus son habituel petit sourire chaleureux, fixant son fils avec tristesse, et son ex-mari avec haine lors de ces rares fois où elle posait ses yeux sur lui.

Celui-ci se tourna d'ailleurs vers le lycéen qui grimaça à se geste pour porter son verre à sa bouche, finissant d'avaler son liquide blanc épais. Il lui souriait innocemment, et Eren se retenait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, refusant de montrer un quelconque acte de violence devant sa mère qui, il le savait, détestait cela. Ce n'est qu'après un moment que le père prit la parole, d'une voix mielleuse qui fit saigner les oreilles de son fils qui ne se gêna pas pour le lui montrer.

« Tu as bien dormi ? J'ai prévus pour toi d'aller manger au restaurant au centre, tu sais, là où ont allé lorsque tu été petit. Tu adoré cet endroit. »

Fixant son père avec toujours ce même regard dédaigneux, Eren porta une dernière fois son verre de lait à sa bouche, rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière pour que le fond du récipient de vienne jusqu'à lui, avant de la rabattre et de poser avec force le verre sur la table non loin de lui, à porter de bras, se dirigeant par la suite vers la porte d'entrée, n'attendant pas son père.

« Comme tu veux. »

Il n'avait pas besoins de plus. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Son père était un connard de première qui jamais ne changeras, et il devait se le supporter une fois par mois, ce qui était suffisant mais trop pour Eren qui aimerait ne pas le voir tout court, vivant très bien seul avec sa mère qui, il en était sur, pensait la même chose mais ne pouvait rien faire également, étant soumise au lois du gouvernement. Avec lui, il se contentait du stricte minimum, sinon, ne parlait pas du tout. Il se refusait de gaspiller sa salive pour un tel type qui ne valait pas la peine d'avoir son attention. Cela risquerais de lui monter à la tête.

Dehors, Eren se figea. Encore une nouvelle voiture. Et cette fois, il ne s'était pas retenu. Une ferrari f430, rien que ça. Une autre chose qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son âme chez son père en plus qu'il ait pendant plus de vingt ans pris sa mère pour une conne en la traitant comme une souillon, c'est que son père était plein aux as, et il ne se gênait pas pour le montrer aux yeux du monde entier, faisant fièrement le beau dans la rue. Au début, Eren allait dans sa villa à la capital, mais il n'avait et ne supporte toujours pas se surplus de richesse. Et depuis, il se refusait d'y mettre les pieds. Et cette bagnole le lui rappela, lui donnant la nausée.

Il eu beaucoup de mal à monter dans la décapotable de son père qui fit rugir le moteur et démarra bien vite pour défilait dans les rues, attirant l'attention de tout le monde au grand malheur de son fils qui, assit côté passager, serrait les poings et les dents à s'en faire mal afin de se contenir. Regardant le paysage défilait à côté de lui, il vit, arrivé à un feu rouge, un groupe de fille qui devaient avoir l'âge d'Eren et qui jubilaient devant la voiture de son père. Son paternelle qui les vit, leur fit un sourire charmeur en appuyant sur la pédale pour faire rugir le moteur pour le plus grand plaisir des filles qui gloussaient sur le trottoirs de manière aguicheuse.

Se tournant ensuite vers son fils, Grisha parut surpris par l'expression dégoûté et furieuse que son enfant lui jetait.

« Quoi ? Les filles adorent les gars plus vieux qui ont du fric et des belles bagnoles. Tu devrais en prendre note, ça t'aiderais.

-Tu rêves ! » Siffla-t-il avant de terminer le voyage jusqu'au restaurant dans un silence de mort.

Le restaurant « Les Ailes De La Liberté », était le restaurant le plus cher de tout Shingashina. Et bien qu'Eren adorait y aller étant petit, de nos jours, ce n'était plus du tout le cas. Voir tout ses bourgeois campagnard et leurs manières le révulsait. C'est pourquoi il ne toucha pas une seul fois à son assiette durant tout le repas alors que son père mangeait goulûment ce qu'il avait commandé, sans ce soucier du fait que son fils le regardait rageusement, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ne mange pas ? Fini-t-il par demander la bouche pleine, ce qui fit explosait Eren dont le vase trop plein venait de déborder.

-Tu te fou de ma gueule ?! Tu crois que je vais accepter quelque chose venant de toi pauvre con ? Non mais ouvre les yeux ! Je ne t'aime pas alors arrête avec ta putain de comédie à deux balles et disparaît de ma vie à moi et à maman ! » Hurla-t-il en plein restaurant dont tous les clients et serveurs regardaient la scène, éberlués.

Eren fini par se lever et se dirigea vers la sortie, ne pouvant rester une minute de plus en compagnie de cet homme qui désormais, n'existait plus.

« Eren !

-Crève ! » Lança-t-il juste avant de disparaître derrière la porte du restaurant et de partir dans les rues du centre de Shingashina.


	4. Première discussion avec l'inconnu

Le vieillard était assit à sa place habituel, buvant tranquillement son café alors que dans ses mains ne ce trouvait non pas un journal mais un livre, un roman policier à en juger par le titre. Devant les vitres, deux jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années parlaient gaiement, se racontant leurs potins pour parfois venir amplifier l'endroit de rire. Oui, le Bar n'était pas bondé de monde, mais était calme et accueillant, ce qu'il faisait qu'il marchait malgré tout et était toujours présent depuis tout ce temps. Derrière son comptoir, le gérant s'activait à préparer un café noir alors que le son de la cloche le fit relever la tête et froncer les sourcils en voyant débouler Eren de très mauvaise humeur. Oh, pour sur qu'il était surpris de voir le jeune homme ici un dimanche et seul. Mais il était surtout inquiet de le voir dans un tel état de rage qui déformais les traits d'ordinaire si joyeux de son visage d'adolescent proche de la majorité. C'est pourquoi après avoir servit son client, il jeta son chiffon sur son épaule pour sortir de derrière son bar et venir s'asseoir sur le tabouret voisin du brun, le regardant fixement.

« Que ce passe-t-il mon garçon ? »

Le gérant ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de la part du lycéen, surtout dans un tel état. Mais il espérait que celui-ci se confit pour apaiser un peu sa conscience. Mais rien ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres scellées. Eren ne lui avait même pas jeté un seul regard. Alors, il soupira, impuissant et retourna derrière son comptoir pour lui servir un verre, attristé pour le jeune garçon qui, il le savait, semblait avoir besoins d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer.

Il prépara le diabolo menthe rapidement avant de le poser devant Eren qui entoura presque instantanément le verre de ses doigts. S'appuyant contre la surface de bois, le gérant fixa le jeune homme avant que le bruit d'un moteur rugissant dehors ne se face entendre et qu'Eren ne resserre ses doigts autour du récipient de verre, jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures, manquant de le briser sous la force de pression. Un coup d'œil dehors et il soupira tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as vu ton père » souffla-t-il avant de balancer son tissu sur son plan de travail et de sortir de sa brasserie pour aller accueillir l'adulte.

Eren lui garda ses yeux rivés sur son verre qui avait pris une couleur verdâtre sous l'effet du liquide qu'il contenait et qu'il tenait toujours serrait entre ses doigts, n'en prenant même pas une gorgée pour hydrater sa gorge soudainement très sèche dût à la colère mais aussi au regard brûlant qui était posé sur lui depuis qu'il était entrée dans le bar.

Il savait l'inconnu d'hier assit à la même place. Il savait que l'étranger qui l'avait empêché de dormir pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, pour cause d'avoir hanté son esprit par son image, l'avait reconnu et devait se demander pourquoi il était venu rompre ce silence si paisible pour installer une atmosphère si lourde. Car oui, pas même une mouche volait. Les deux femmes avaient arrêté depuis longtemps de glousser et elles regardaient de manière alternative la scène dehors et le brun assit sur le tabouret. Le vieillard lui avait laissé son livre qu'il avait posé non loin de sa tasse de café pour fixer la scène, curieux.

Eren aurait s'en doute bu cul sec le contenu de son verre avant de payer et de partir pour échapper à tous ces regards et à cet atmosphère pesant péniblement sur son être, mais il se refusait à dévisser ses fesses du siège où il était car partir c'est sortir dehors là où son père et le gérant s'expliquait et il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à son père. Pas encore. Plus jamais. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu le chercher. Espérait-il se faire pardonner et tout recommencer à zéro ? C'était trop tard pour cela. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Eren ne veux plus de pardon de sa part.

C'est alors que le moteur se fit de nouveau entendre et que le gérant revint dans sa brasserie, se postant derrière son bar pour reprendre son activité après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux du brun. Se retournant, Eren vit effectivement que son père était enfin partit pour son plus grand bonheur et soulagement. Il ignorait ce qui c'était passé dehors, mais il savait que le gérant n'avait pas été très sympathique, connaissant déjà l'histoire. Puis, revenant dans sa position initial, Eren croisa dans la transition le regard gris de son voisin de bar et il ne pus s'en détacher. Comme la veille, aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage impassible, ennuyé, blasé. Ses yeux semblait bien triste.

Le patron ne dit rien, regardant l'échange avec un petit sourire en coin, comme la dernière fois, heureux qu'Eren soit redevenu d'une humeur normal bien qu'il se comportait étrangement avec cet homme et qui plus est, un inconnu. Au moins, l'ambiance était redevenu tel qu'elle. Les deux femmes reparlaient comme si de rien était et le papy avait repris sa lecture.

L'homme ne semblait pas non plus vouloir rompre le contacte, fixant toujours l'adolescent dans le blanc des yeux. Ils restèrent comme ça de longue secondes voir minutes avant que l'homme ne rompt le contacte en fermant les yeux, pour se tourner devant lui, prenant ainsi sa tasse de café par le dessus et le porter à ses lèvres. Étrange façon pour boire son café, mais Eren ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher des yeux, le regardant avec attention boire le liquide chaud avant de l'éloigné de ses lèvres pour le reposer sur la surface de bois. Toujours sans rouvrir les yeux, les lèvres de l'homme bougèrent.

« Je t'ai déjà dit hier de ne pas me fixer gamin. »

Presque instantanément, le lycéen sentit ses joues rougir alors que pour la seconde fois il bafouilla des excuses pour se redresser et boire un grande gorgée de son diabolo. Regardant le gérant, Eren fronça les sourcils en le voyant sourire. Il fit un signe de la tête en direction de l'inconnu comme pour lui dire d'aller lui parler et Eren secoua vivement la tête pour dire non. Quand le barman repartit, Eren se risqua un coup d'œil vers l'homme dans son beau costume qui a dût lui coûter très cher, et rougit en détournant les yeux en voyant qu'il le fixait. Pesant le pour ou le contre, Eren fini par prendre une grande bouffer de courage et ouvrit ses lèvres à son tour, mais de manière moins sur, plus timide.

« Heu... Vous... Vous travaillez à... à Maria ? »

Eren se doutait que l'homme ne lui répondrait probablement pas voir qu'il le renverrait chier, connaissant l'homme ou plutôt, ayant constater de son amabilité. Il savait que cet individus n'était pas dû genre poli, courtois, à répondre gentiment. C'est donc surpris qu'il l'entendit lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça gamin ? »

Encore et toujours ce « gamin ». Décidément, cet homme était d'un politesse ! Et puis, on utilisé ce terme pour des enfants ou de jeune collégien, pas pour un lycéen proche de la majorité ! Ne laissant pour autant rien paraître, Eren se tourna vers lui, rougissant face à son regard, et lui répondit toujours aussi timidement.

« Vous... Vous semblez être un employé de bureau et... Il... Il en a pas à Shingashina... Donc... J'en est conclut que vous viviez là bas..., commença Eren en se frottant la nuque d'une main, l'autre tenant le verre, D'autant plus que je ne vous ai jamais vu à Shingashina. »

Bon, comme début de conversation, c'était plutôt pas mal, bien qu'étrange, d'autant plus qu'Eren souhaitait vraiment se rattraper pour lui avoir montré une tel scène de lui. Que les femmes voient ça ? Il s'en fiche. Le vieille homme ? Le cadet de ses soucis. Mais bizarrement, lui, il ne voulait pas lui montrer cette partie de lui, de sa vie. Celle d'un adolescent avec des problèmes familiaux qui vient se réfugier dans un bar pour calmer sa peine et sa colère dans des boissons. Il se sentait gênait. Et surtout, il s'interrogeait. Pourquoi il était ainsi avec cet étranger ? Pourquoi tenait-il tant à savoir des choses sur lui ? Pourquoi était-il aussi empoté et timide devant lui alors qu'il aurait renvoyer chier n'importe qui d'autre pour l'avoir appelé « gamin » ?

« Qui te dit que l'on ne sait pas croisé dans la rue et que tu ne t'en souvient pas ? » Demanda alors l'homme, ramenant par la même occasion Eren qui répondit au quart de tour.

Peut être aurait-il dût réfléchir avant de parler.

« Aucune chance ! »

Rougissant sous l'insinuation de ses paroles qui fit relever un sourcils à l'homme en costard, Eren se gratta l'arrière de la tête en détournant le regard, le rouge aux joues et ricanant nerveusement. Il devait se justifier et vite.

« C'est un petit village et j'ai une très bonne mémoire. J'ai déjà vu au moins une personne une fois ici et rare son les fois où j'oublie un visage. »

« Surtout le vôtre. » Eut-il envie de rajouter mais ce tue, attendant la réponse de l'homme.

« Rare ne veux pas dire jamais gamin. » Termina l'homme avant de finir de boire son café et de poser sur la table l'argent.

Sautant de son tabouret, Eren le regarda se pencher avec grâce pour ramasser sa pochette et remonta pour plonger son regard dans le sien lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Et pour ton information, ça fait neuf ans que je vis dans le centre. »

Eren ouvrit ses yeux en grand pour le regarder se diriger avec élégance et sensualité vers la sortie, poussant la porte qui fit tinter la clochette accroché en haut, et ne le lâcha pas du regard, le suivant même une fois à l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Durant de longue minute Eren fixa le vide, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait réussis. Il lui avait parlé. Bon, il savait maintenant que l'homme vivait à Shingashina mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a jamais vu ? Il s'en serait souvenu, ça, il en était sur et certains. Buvant son verre cul sec, il paya sa boisson et courut pour rentrer chez lui, préférant rentrer à pied. Il préférait être seul pour réfléchir, et le bruit infernale du bus l'en aurait empêché. Il mit donc deux une bonne heures avant d'arriver chez lui et de monter pour découvrir une fois en haut, sa mère, postée devant sa porte d'entrée, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine, et pas contente du tout.

Pour une fois, Eren savait pourquoi sa mère était furax contre lui. Mais ne dit rien. Il détourna le regard en se frottant la nuque, geste qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était embarrassé, comme là.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça tu m'entend ? Plus jamais !

-Il m'insupporte et tu le sais ! Répliqua aussitôt Eren.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ce que tu as fait ! »

Eren se tue, sachant pertinemment que sa mère avait raison et ne voulant pas partir dans une dispute garda le silence.

« File dans ta chambre. » Fut la dernière parole échangé entre elle et son fils qui lui obéit.

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Petite fugue

J'en suis déjà à mon cinquième chapitre, et toujours pas de reviews, rien. je suis entrain de me demander si ma fic plait vraiment. Mais comme je suis en pleine inspiration, je continu en priant pour que les commentaires viennent plus tard.

Reviews please ?

* * *

En ce lundi matin, Eren n'était pas en très grande force ni de bonne humeur entre la visite surprise de son père et la mini dispute qu'il avait eu hier soir en rentrant, même le fait d'avoir eu le courage de parler à l'inconnu ne pouvait lui rendre sa joie et sa bonne humeur quotidienne. C'est pourquoi, ce matin là, il entra avec une mine déconfite dans la salle de classe sous le regard inquiet de ses amis qui ne tardèrent pas pour aller aux nouvelles et savoir ce qu'avait le jeune brun au teint halé.

« Rien, je vais bien, j'ai juste vu mon père hier, rien de grave.

-Et ça c'est mal passé ? Demanda Connie pour tout le monde.

-On peux parler d'autre chose ? Supplia-t-il.

-Ne change pas de sujet, c'est pas bon de-

-Jean, je viens de dire quoi ? » S'énerva Eren en fusillant la tête de cheval du regard pour ensuite lâcher un profond soupire et se prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

La journée se passa relativement calmement. Vers le milieu de la journée, Eren réussit tant bien que mal avec l'aide de ses amis à retrouver un peu le sourire, mais dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, le chagrin le reprenait de plus belle.

C'est pourquoi, là, dans le bus, Eren regardait sans grand intérêt le paysage devenu soudain morose défiler sous ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un peu de changement. Il faut dire que la routine à tendance à ennuyer arrivé à un moment, et bien que notre jeune homme ne soit encore qu'au lycée et n'est que dix sept ans, il avait hâte d'entrer dans la vie active pour changer un peu tout ça.

Le crissement des pneus le ramena à la réalité et d'un geste vif, il se releva pour se glisser de justesse hors du bus qui déjà refermait ses portes pour repartir au loin sous le regard d'Eren qui se remit à marcher après un soupir. Durant tout le long du chemin, l'adolescent se contenta de regarder autour de lui, ces mêmes immeubles tous semblables et vieux, ces petits commerces fermaient six jours sur sept, ce petit parc qui bordait la route et où des mamans avec leurs enfants venaient pour jouer, lui rappelant son enfance lorsque lui même y allait jouer avec sa mère. Un sourire nostalgique vint étirer ses lèvres alors que bientôt, il se retrouva devant son immeuble, ce même immeuble dans lequel il avait grandis, dans lequel il vivait depuis 17 ans. Entrant dans le bâtiments, Eren alla attendre l'ascenseur qui, pour une fois, était déjà là, chose rare, et monta jusqu'à son étage. Une fois devant sa porte, Eren se figea en entendant les voix qui traversaient pour venir s'échouer dans son oreille. Sa mère parlait avec son père. Sa mère parlait avec son père de lui. Sa mère parlait avec son père de lui, de hier.

Alors que le grondement de sa colère montait progressivement en lui, Eren fit volte face, pénétrant de nouveau dans l'habitacle de ferraille et sans plus attendre, il sorti pour partir loin du bâtiments, se refusant à rentrer chez lui tant que l'homme qui lui servait de père était là. Alors il erra dans les rues, sans but, prenant le bus qui inconsciemment, le mena jusqu'au bar qui, bien sur, était fermé. Il soupira alors, avant de marcher pour finir par rentrer dans un bâtiments dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à maintenant, allant s'asseoir sur les marches des escaliers, n'ayant pas d'ascenseur.

Il y resta dix, peut être vingt minutes avant que les larmes ne commences à couler et qu'il n'enfouisse sa tête dans ses bras, pleurant en silence sa peine et sa colère retenu depuis trop longtemps. Là encore, il pleura un long moment sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormit avec nonchalance dans les escaliers d'un bâtiments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était là, assit sur les marches sales où tout le monde marchaient, ses bras entourant ses genoux replier et sa tête reposant contre les barreaux de la rambarde, des sillons de larmes sur les joues.

C'est ainsi que le gérant du bar et l'inconnu avec qui il avait parlait la dernière fois le retrouvèrent. Tout deux s'étaient figés avant que le gérant n'aille voir si tout allait bien. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait rien, qu'il était juste assoupie après une bonne crise de larmes. Se tournant vers le noiraud, le gérant lui fit comprendre sa requête d'un simple regard, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à l'autre qui grogna.

« Rêve Erwin ! Je ne prendrais pas ce gosse chez moi ! Je ne suis pas une auberge pour merdeux en détresse ! Tu te démerde sur ce coût ! S'exclama-t-il en continuant à monter, sa mallette à la main.

-Rivai ! Je ne peux pas le laisser ! Je ne pourrais pas l'emmener chez moi et tu sais pourquoi. Juste le temps de régler les choses avec ses parents et je reviens le chercher. »

Le blond aux yeux bleus regarda le dénommé Rivai grimper, faisant la sourde oreille sur ce que lui demandait son ami.

« Rivai !

-Je ne le connaît même pas ce putain de gosse ! Il m'a juste parler une fois au bar ! Déclara-t-il en ce retournant, les sourcils froncés en signe d'agacement.

-Je sais mais, il a besoins d'aide.

-Bah aide le toi ! Je ne le connaît pas moi ! »

Alors que le plus petit allait reprendre sa monter, le blond qui avait pris l'adolescent toujours endormi dans ses bras et qui c'était redressé le coupa une nouvelle fois en reprenant la parole.

« Riavi, ne fais pas l'innocent. Je t'ai bien vu le fixer quand il été au bar. En général tu ne daignes même pas adresser la parole à quelqu'un ni même lui jeter un regard pour voir à quoi il ressemble. Là, tu le fixais aussi et tu lui a répondu lorsqu'il t'a posé des questions. Ne me sort pas que ce gosse ne te fait rien. Que tu t'en fou de lui et de sa situation car je ne te croirais pas. Je te connais Rivai, et je ne te demanderais pas de l'héberger si je savais que tu en avait strictement rien à foutre. Donc, s'il te plaît Rivai. »

L'homme en costume soupira bruyamment avant de se tourner vers Erwin puis de poser ses yeux d'acier sur la silhouette endormi dans ses bras. Le blond avait raison. Ce jeune gamin lui avait fait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais il était intrigué, voir attiré vers se gosse, lui donnant envie de l'aider, de lui parler, de le soutenir. Bordel, ce qu'il détestait être faible comme en cet instant.

« Tu me casse les couilles Erwin ! » Déclara Rivai en signe d'accord, ce qui fit sourire le blond qui partit à sa suite pour monter le brun jusqu'à son appartement.

Rivai n'était pas un homme en difficulté financière, au contraire. Pourtant, il ne vivait pas dans le grand luxe non plus, bien qu'il le pourrait. Lorsque l'on entrait dans son appartement, on découvrait un studios qui conviendrait beaucoup mieux à un jeune étudiant qu'à un trentenaire entré depuis longtemps dans la vie active. L'entrée donnait sur une seule et même pièce qui faisait office à la fois de salon, de salle à manger et de chambre à coucher avec une petite cuisine ouverte et d'une porte dans le coin en haut à gauche menant à sa salle de bain avec toilette. Non, les seuls choses qui permettraient de deviner qu'il n'ait pas de soucis d'argent, étaient ses affaires de travail, ses appareils d'électro-ménagé et de multimédia et son frigo qui été toujours plein. Ainsi que son canapé lit qui n'était pas du matériel bas de gamme et dans lequel Eren était maintenant allongé après que le propriétaire des lieux l'ait déplié.

Le recouvrant d'une épaisse couverture après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures et son surplus de vêtements, Erwin sourit avant de se redresser pour fixer Rivai qui avait posé sa chemise en cuir dans un coin et regardait la scène appuyé contre un mur, les bras et les jambes croisaient.

« Tu me dois une dette, commença le noiraud, faisant rire le blond.

-Et je l'a réglerais, tu me connais. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa durant lequel le gérant du bar se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant de poser sa main sur la poignée et de se tourner vers son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de là où il était.

« Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je reviendrais le chercher, je t'appellerais pour te le dire... Encore merci. »

Et il disparut derrière la porte d'entrée. Soupirant, Rivai se débarrassa de sa veste noir qu'il balança sur le tabouret d'un geste expert avant de se rapprocher du lit dans lequel Eren dormait tout en desserrant le nœud de sa cravate. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Erwin avait raison. Même trop, et ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir pourquoi.

« Dans qu'elle merde je me suis foutu moi » Souffla-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Chapitre court mais nécessaire... Reviews T-T


	6. Hébergement provisoire

En ce lundi matin, Eren n'était pas en très grande force ni de bonne humeur entre la visite surprise de son père et la mini dispute qu'il avait eu hier soir en rentrant, même le fait d'avoir eu le courage de parler à l'inconnu ne pouvait lui rendre sa joie et sa bonne humeur quotidienne. C'est pourquoi, ce matin là, il entra avec une mine déconfite dans la salle de classe sous le regard inquiet de ses amis qui ne tardèrent pas pour aller aux nouvelles et savoir ce qu'avait le jeune brun au teint halé.

« Rien, je vais bien, j'ai juste vu mon père hier, rien de grave.

-Et ça c'est mal passé ? Demanda Connie pour tout le monde.

-On peux parler d'autre chose ? Supplia-t-il.

-Ne change pas de sujet, c'est pas bon de-

-Jean, je viens de dire quoi ? » S'énerva Eren en fusillant la tête de cheval du regard pour ensuite lâcher un profond soupire et se prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

La journée se passa relativement calmement. Vers le milieu de la journée, Eren réussit tant bien que mal avec l'aide de ses amis à retrouver un peu le sourire, mais dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, le chagrin le reprenait de plus belle.

C'est pourquoi, là, dans le bus, Eren regardait sans grand intérêt le paysage devenu soudain morose défiler sous ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un peu de changement. Il faut dire que la routine à tendance à ennuyer arrivé à un moment, et bien que notre jeune homme ne soit encore qu'au lycée et n'est que dix sept ans, il avait hâte d'entrer dans la vie active pour changer un peu tout ça.

Le crissement des pneus le ramena à la réalité et d'un geste vif, il se releva pour se glisser de justesse hors du bus qui déjà refermait ses portes pour repartir au loin sous le regard d'Eren qui se remit à marcher après un soupir. Durant tout le long du chemin, l'adolescent se contenta de regarder autour de lui, ces mêmes immeubles tous semblables et vieux, ces petits commerces fermaient six jours sur sept, ce petit parc qui bordait la route et où des mamans avec leurs enfants venaient pour jouer, lui rappelant son enfance lorsque lui même y allait jouer avec sa mère. Un sourire nostalgique vint étirer ses lèvres alors que bientôt, il se retrouva devant son immeuble, ce même immeuble dans lequel il avait grandis, dans lequel il vivait depuis 17 ans. Entrant dans le bâtiments, Eren alla attendre l'ascenseur qui, pour une fois, était déjà là, chose rare, et monta jusqu'à son étage. Une fois devant sa porte, Eren se figea en entendant les voix qui traversaient pour venir s'échouer dans son oreille. Sa mère parlait avec son père. Sa mère parlait avec son père de lui. Sa mère parlait avec son père de lui, de hier.

Alors que le grondement de sa colère montait progressivement en lui, Eren fit volte face, pénétrant de nouveau dans l'habitacle de ferraille et sans plus attendre, il sorti pour partir loin du bâtiments, se refusant à rentrer chez lui tant que l'homme qui lui servait de père était là. Alors il erra dans les rues, sans but, prenant le bus qui inconsciemment, le mena jusqu'au bar qui, bien sur, était fermé. Il soupira alors, avant de marcher pour finir par rentrer dans un bâtiments dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à maintenant, allant s'asseoir sur les marches des escaliers, n'ayant pas d'ascenseur.

Il y resta dix, peut être vingt minutes avant que les larmes ne commences à couler et qu'il n'enfouisse sa tête dans ses bras, pleurant en silence sa peine et sa colère retenu depuis trop longtemps. Là encore, il pleura un long moment sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormit avec nonchalance dans les escaliers d'un bâtiments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était là, assit sur les marches sales où tout le monde marchaient, ses bras entourant ses genoux replier et sa tête reposant contre les barreaux de la rambarde, des sillons de larmes sur les joues.

C'est ainsi que le gérant du bar et l'inconnu avec qui il avait parlait la dernière fois le retrouvèrent. Tout deux s'étaient figés avant que le gérant n'aille voir si tout allait bien. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait rien, qu'il était juste assoupie après une bonne crise de larmes. Se tournant vers le noiraud, le gérant lui fit comprendre sa requête d'un simple regard, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à l'autre qui grogna.

« Rêve Erwin ! Je ne prendrais pas ce gosse chez moi ! Je ne suis pas une auberge pour merdeux en détresse ! Tu te démerde sur ce coût ! S'exclama-t-il en continuant à monter, sa mallette à la main.

-Rivai ! Je ne peux pas le laisser ! Je ne pourrais pas l'emmener chez moi et tu sais pourquoi. Juste le temps de régler les choses avec ses parents et je reviens le chercher. »

Le blond aux yeux bleus regarda le dénommé Rivai grimper, faisant la sourde oreille sur ce que lui demandait son ami.

« Rivai !

-Je ne le connaît même pas ce putain de gosse ! Il m'a juste parler une fois au bar ! Déclara-t-il en ce retournant, les sourcils froncés en signe d'agacement.

-Je sais mais, il a besoins d'aide.

-Bah aide le toi ! Je ne le connaît pas moi ! »

Alors que le plus petit allait reprendre sa monter, le blond qui avait pris l'adolescent toujours endormi dans ses bras et qui c'était redressé le coupa une nouvelle fois en reprenant la parole.

« Riavi, ne fais pas l'innocent. Je t'ai bien vu le fixer quand il été au bar. En général tu ne daignes même pas adresser la parole à quelqu'un ni même lui jeter un regard pour voir à quoi il ressemble. Là, tu le fixais aussi et tu lui a répondu lorsqu'il t'a posé des questions. Ne me sort pas que ce gosse ne te fait rien. Que tu t'en fou de lui et de sa situation car je ne te croirais pas. Je te connais Rivai, et je ne te demanderais pas de l'héberger si je savais que tu en avait strictement rien à foutre. Donc, s'il te plaît Rivai. »

L'homme en costume soupira bruyamment avant de se tourner vers Erwin puis de poser ses yeux d'acier sur la silhouette endormi dans ses bras. Le blond avait raison. Ce jeune gamin lui avait fait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais il était intrigué, voir attiré vers se gosse, lui donnant envie de l'aider, de lui parler, de le soutenir. Bordel, ce qu'il détestait être faible comme en cet instant.

« Tu me casse les couilles Erwin ! » Déclara Rivai en signe d'accord, ce qui fit sourire le blond qui partit à sa suite pour monter le brun jusqu'à son appartement.

Rivai n'était pas un homme en difficulté financière, au contraire. Pourtant, il ne vivait pas dans le grand luxe non plus, bien qu'il le pourrait. Lorsque l'on entrait dans son appartement, on découvrait un studios qui conviendrait beaucoup mieux à un jeune étudiant qu'à un trentenaire entré depuis longtemps dans la vie active. L'entrée donnait sur une seule et même pièce qui faisait office à la fois de salon, de salle à manger et de chambre à coucher avec une petite cuisine ouverte et d'une porte dans le coin en haut à gauche menant à sa salle de bain avec toilette. Non, les seuls choses qui permettraient de deviner qu'il n'ait pas de soucis d'argent, étaient ses affaires de travail, ses appareils d'électro-ménagé et de multimédia et son frigo qui été toujours plein. Ainsi que son canapé lit qui n'était pas du matériel bas de gamme et dans lequel Eren était maintenant allongé après que le propriétaire des lieux l'ait déplié.

Le recouvrant d'une épaisse couverture après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures et son surplus de vêtements, Erwin sourit avant de se redresser pour fixer Rivai qui avait posé sa chemise en cuir dans un coin et regardait la scène appuyé contre un mur, les bras et les jambes croisaient.

« Tu me dois une dette, commença le noiraud, faisant rire le blond.

-Et je l'a réglerais, tu me connais. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa durant lequel le gérant du bar se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant de poser sa main sur la poignée et de se tourner vers son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de là où il était.

« Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je reviendrais le chercher, je t'appellerais pour te le dire... Encore merci. »

Et il disparut derrière la porte d'entrée. Soupirant, Rivai se débarrassa de sa veste noir qu'il balança sur le tabouret d'un geste expert avant de se rapprocher du lit dans lequel Eren dormait tout en desserrant le nœud de sa cravate. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Erwin avait raison. Même trop, et ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir pourquoi.

« Dans qu'elle merde je me suis foutu moi » Souffla-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

La première chose que Eren su en se levant, c'est qu'il avait une violente douleur à la tête et que cela était dût au fait de s'être endormit contre les barreaux froids et durs de la rambarde d'escalier. En revanche, ce qui restait un mystère pour lui, c'était de savoir comment il a bien put atterrir dans son lit ? Enfin bon, c'était mieux que dans les escalier, d'autant plus qu'il y a une multitude d'explication logique à cela. Comme par exemple le fait que sa mère, en ne le voyant pas revenir, parte à sa recherche et le retrouve là. Ignorant l'heure qui l'était ni même combien de temps il avait passé à dormir, l'adolescent laissa retomber sa main sur le côté, cherchant à l'aveuglette l'un de ses coussins, mais ne rencontra que le matelas du lit, désert. C'est là qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il se redressa d'un bond dans le lit pour découvrir avec stupeur les lieux.

Les murs placardés de poster de sa chambre avaient été remplacés par des murs blancs sans aucune décoration. En face de lui, un écran plasma était accroché au mur avec dessous, un meuble noir où était rangé des DVD et des cd ainsi que différent matériel de multimédia qui avait dût coûter extrêmement chère. Continuant, il aperçut la porte d'entrée, et par la suite, une cuisine ouverte tout équipé. Poursuivant sa découverte, il vit ses affaires posés contre le mur et à côté, une chemise en cuire noir de luxe qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Fronçant les sourcils en se penchant comme pour mieux voir et retrouver la mémoire de savoir où il était et comment il avait fini ici, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit mais Eren ne le vit pas tout de suite.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il revint à devant lui qu'il aperçut des jambes à sa droite, fines et habillés d'un jogging gris. Remontant tout en mettant sa main devant son visage pour se protéger de la lumière du soleil couchant qui traversait la fenêtre derrière l'individues, signe qu'il commençait à faire tard, Eren put voir un torse nu drôlement musclé en vu des tablettes de chocolats parfaitement dessinés. Restant un long moment à les admirer, il fini enfin par continuer sa découverte en remontant pour voir une serviette posé sur des épaules et plus haut... Eren ouvrit en grand les yeux, se figea, et rougit comme pas permit en reconnaissant l'étranger du bar. Mais que faisait-il chez lui ?! Pourquoi il était dans son lit ?! Et en plus il a littéralement bavé en voyant son corps ! La honte ! A tout les coups l'homme allait s'imaginer des trucs et qui plus est vrai car oui ! Eren trouvait son corps sexy ! Il trouvait cet homme sexy bordel de merde !

« Te fais pas de film gamin, on t'a juste retrouvé dans les escalier Erwin et moi. » Déclara soudain l'individu comme si il avait deviné l'embarras de l'adolescent qui rougit en le regardant se diriger naturellement vers la cuisine.

« Vous connaissez Erwin ? Demanda-t-il comme si c'était la seul chose qui le surprenait.

-Tu n'étais pas née que je le connaissais déjà gamin »

Hochant la tête, il le vit se prendre un verre d'eau pour ensuite en boire une gorgée sans lâcher le brun du regard qui rougissait en cherchant un point d'appuis pour avoir le courage de rester digne sans faire ou dire n'importe quoi face au regard brûlant du noiraud qui fini par prendre la parole.

« Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce qui ce passe entre toi et tes parents. Car entre hier et aujourd'hui, je commence à me poser des questions. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pus se passer pour que tu finisses dans les escaliers de mon immeuble, endormi après avoir longuement pleuré.»

Eren baissa la tête honteux. Encore une fois, Eren lui montrait une facette de lui des plus indigne. Mais il se refusait à lui dire. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié sur son visage ou même la moquerie. D'accord, ce n'était qu'un ados idiot qui partait au quart de tour lorsqu'on le provoquait mais qui était dans le fond un grand timide, la preuve étant avec l'homme. Mais il se refusait à lui raconter. Semblant remarqué son malaise, Rivai se déplaça pour venir se poster devant le jeune homme, entre le lit et la télévision éteinte derrière lui, son verre d'eau toujours à la main.

« Je ne vais pas te juger. »

Il attendit encore quelques minutes, avant de soupirer en voyant que le lycéen ne lui dirait rien et il était dans son droit. Il n'allait pas le forcer à cracher le morceaux. Buvant cul sec le reste de son eau, l'adulte repartit poser son verre vide dans la cuisine, suivit du regard par Eren qui fini par ouvrir les lèvres pour lui poser une question timidement.

« Heu... Vous savez où est Erwin ? »

Le noiraud pourtant pas très grand mais très musclé posa son verre dans m'évier avant de se pencher pour s'appuyer contre le petit bar qui faisait office de séparation, soupirant en regardant Eren de la blanc des yeux, le déstabilisant d'autant plus Eren qui se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ici.

« Je ne suis pas un vieux croûton prêt à crever donc arrête de me vouvoyer, tutoie moi merde ! Et appelle moi par mon prénom, Rivai... Et pour répondre à ta question il est aller régler le problème avec tes parents, il revient te chercher une fois que ce sera fini. »

Toujours sans répondre, Eren se contenta de regarder autour de lui, le contraste entre l'appartement et la décoration vraiment minime, ce qui fit germer une question sûrement sans intérêt et totalement idiote dans son esprit mais qui lui brûlait les lèvres, l'obligeant à la poser.

« Dî... Dit... Pourquoi tu vis dans un si petit endroit alors que tu ne sembles pas avoir de problème d'argent ? »

Posant ses yeux sur lui, Eren déglutit en voyant le regard que lui lançait Rivai, et ses sourcils fronçaient qui lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir froissé, énervé avec sa question inutile et débile.

« Tant que j'ai un toit où m'abriter, de la bouffe, des fringues et de quoi payer mon loyer, le reste je m'en fou. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vivre dans un apparte trop grand alors que je vis seul. Je suis très bien comme ça ».

Se retournant, coupant court à la conversation, Rivai commença à préparer à manger vu l'heur tardive, sous le regard d'Eren qui après un moment d'hésitation sortit du lit qu'il fit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi alors qu'il ne faisait même pas le sien. Mais en voyant l'endroit si propre et sans désordre, il se sentit dans l'obligation de le faire. Puis, d'un pas hésitant, l'adolescent au teint halé s'avança pour se poster dans l'entrée de la cuisine, se tenant d'une main timide sur le petit bar, fixant le dos mis à nu devant lui, observant chaque muscle se contracter à chaque mouvement que Rivai faisait.

«Merci... Commença Eren, faisant se retourner Rivai vers lui, celui aillant relevé un sourcils. Merci de m'avoir hébergé... »

Le plus vieux fit retomber son sourcils pour fixer sans expression le jeune homme qui se contrôla d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire amusé en voyant la différence de taille entre lui et Rivai. Puis, après un moment, Rivai soupira en lui tourna de nouveau le dos, soufflant un « De rien gamin » tout en reprenant son atelier cuisine.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que la sonnerie du téléphone de Rivai retentit et que celui-ci répondit, l'ayant posé à ses côté, en le coinçant entre son épaule et son oreille pour pouvoir continuer à préparer à bouffer tout en parlant.

« Oui ?

-Eren est réveillé ? S'empressa de demander Erwin.

-Oui.

-Passe me le. »

S'essuyant les mains sur un torchon fait à cet effet, Rivai attrapa ensuite son téléphone pour le tendre à Eren qui fronça les sourcils avant de le prendre avec délicatesse et de le porter à son oreille tandis que Rivai retourna travailler.

« Allô ? Demanda timidement Eren.

-Eren ? C'est Erwin. Tu vas bien ?

-O-oui, merci.

-Bien. Je voulais te proposer quelque chose. Est-ce que tu préfères retourner chez toi où rester chez Rivai ? »

La question eu le don de faire rougir Eren qui leva son regard vers Rivai qui continuais à faire à manger comme si de rien était.

« Pourquoi ?

-Disons que la situation est compliqué chez toi... Pour ne pas te mentir, ton père ne peux pas partir de chez ta mère... Je laisse ta mère t'expliquer pourquoi.

-Et je ne peux pas venir chez toi ? Ce serais plus simple.

-Non, je ne peux pas t'héberger Eren. »

L'adolescent regarda un moment Rivai qui de profil, lui jeta un regard de biais en le voyant le fixer sans pour autant arrêter ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il ne voulais pas voir son père.

« Je ne veux pas voir mon père.

-Très bien.. Tu vas rester ici alors. Tu me repasse Rivai ? »

Décollant timidement l'appareil de son oreille, il le tendit à Rivai qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils pour le prendre à son tour et le porter à son oreille, l'air grave.

« Alors ?

-Bon, le problème c'est qu'Eren ne veux absolument pas voir son père, ne me demande pas pourquoi, il n'a pas voulut me le dire à moi non pkus. Hors celui-ci est obligé de rester chez sa mère donc-

-Tu te fou de ma gueule Erwin ? Le coupa Rivai qui avait compris la demande, n'étant pas idiot. J'étais d'accord pour quelques heures, pas quelques jours !

-Je sais mais je n'y peux rien ! Je reviens tout à l'heure avec les affaires du petit, j'expliquerais tout à ce moment mais s'il te plaît Rivai. C'est vraiment urgent et important. »

Eren qui était toujours à côté avait depuis longtemps baissé la tête, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il avait vraiment honte de devoir s'imposer comme ça chez Rivai. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne voulait pas voir son père. Erwin ne pouvait pas l'héberger et ses amis n'étaient pas au courant et puis de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

Jetant un regard à Eren, Rivai se figea en le voyant pleuré, se sentant tout à coup coupable d'avoir fait couler les larmes du garçon. Soupirant, l'adulte vint aux côtés d'Eren qui sursauta en sentant les doigts de l'adulte se glisser dans ses cheveux dans un geste rassurant.

« T'a intérêt à payer ta putain de dette que tu as envers moi Erwin ! Reprit-il.

-Je sais, merci Rivai, j'arrive dans même pas cinq minutes. »

Rivai coupa la conversation avant de poser son regard sur Eren qui avait fini par se calmer mais qui gardait sa tête basse.

« Va falloir qu'on parle tout les deux Eren. Je veux savoir ce qui ce passe. »


	7. Premier repas ensemble

Tous les trois dans la petite pièce mais seule grande pièce de l'appartement, Erwin, Rivai, et Eren étaient réunis, et silencieux. Erwin et Rivai étaient les deux seuls debout, Eren étant assit en tailleurs sur le canapé lit déplié, gardant la tête basse, souhaitant disparaître en cet instant, ne faire qu'un avec le lit dessous lui.

« Bon, commença Erwin pour rompre le silence pesant dans la pièce, Eren, tu resteras là quelques jours, combien exactement je ne sais pas, je vous informerais lorsque j'en serais plus. Normalement, c'est ta mère qui aurait dû te le dire, mais elle m'a chargé de le faire et vu que je dois aussi l'expliquer à Rivai, j'en profite. Donc, comme je l'ai dit, ton père reste chez ta mère car il y a quelque temps il était avec une femme et ça c'est mal passé résultat il est obligé de se réfugier chez ta mère.

-Il se sert encore d'elle. » déclara Eren d'une voix sombre qui surprit tout le monde avant de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous le regard inquiet d'Erwin et celui neutre de Rivai qui fronçait tout de même les sourcils.

Se tournant vers le blond, le noiraud interrogea le gérant du bar du regard, celui-ci fixant la porte de la salle de bain par laquelle Eren avait disparu. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui s'était passé pour qu'Eren déteste autant son père. Lui-même, qui avait connu ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, ne savait pas ce qui les avait poussé à se séparer. Il ne connaissait pas la vraie histoire, et ne demandait pas à savoir. Il préfère que ce soit eux qui se confient plutôt qu'il leur demande. Soupirant, il pose enfin son regard sur son ami qui le fixe, ses bras croisaient sur sa poitrine. Haussant les épaules, il finit par se détourner pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, posant sa main sur la poignée avant de regarder Rivai disparaître à son tour derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Il espère juste que Rivai sera sympathique et doux, connaissant ses habitudes. Mais il avait confiance, et puis, Eren a l'air à l'aise avec son ami. Rivai aussi d'ailleurs, même si jamais au grand jamais il ne l'avouerait de vive voix.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Rivai regarda la silhouette recroquevillée contre le mur, ses genoux contre sa poitrine entourés de ses bras, et son regard fusillant le mur d'en face comme si il s'agissait de son pire ennemi. Toujours vêtu de son masque d'indifférence, Rivai s'avança vers le plus jeune pour se poster devant lui, restant debout en attendant que le brun ne daigne relever la tête ou ne serait-ce que le regard vers lui. Voyant qu'il n'en fera rien, Rivai soupira discrètement avant de s'accroupir devant lui, posant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, plongeant son océan d'acier dans l'océan de prairie d'Eren qui était désormais forcé de le fixer lui mais avec moins de méchanceté dans son regard, le radoucissant car après tout, il n'y était pour rien. Il était qu'un homme ami avec Erwin depuis de longues années qui l'aidé, allant jusqu'à l'héberger. Eren se sentait de trop dans le petit studio de l'homme qui le brûlait du regard. Comment pouvait-on mettre autant d'intensité dans un regard qui n'exprimait rien ? Eren l'ignorait mais c'est ce qui le fascinait chez cet homme dont il savait si peu de choses. C'est ce qu'il était, vrai, qui l'attirait et le poussait à l'admiration sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Jamais au grand jamais il ne voudrait devenir son ennemi, ou ne serait-ce que redevenir qu'un gosse ignorant et quelque peu rebelle qu'il croisait sans s'en rendre compte dans la rue de ce petit village paumé. Il aimerait que tout s'arrange, bien sur, mais il a peur qu'après cela, tout redevienne comme avant et que rivai l'oubli pour revenir à sa petite vie tranquille sans problème. L'idée même d'y penser l'effraie. Et sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coula sur ses joue halées, silencieusement.

« Pourquoi tu pleures gamin ? » Demanda alors Rivai sans afficher d'émotion sur son visage pâle et indéchiffrable.

Eren ferma les yeux, fermement, ne voulant pas voire la pitié dans ses yeux qu'il aime tant regarder. Dans ce regard où il aime tant se plonger et se perdre à tout jamais. Un sanglot lui échappe alors que lentement sa tête rejoint ses genoux où son front se pose délicatement. Il ne veut pas l'oublier. Tout comme il ne veut pas que les choses restent tel qu'elles le sont aujourd'hui. Mais il n'est qu'un gosse comme il s'acharne à le lui rappelait. Un gamin qui va au lycée pour étudier alors que lui, c'est un adulte qui travaille et qui a sa propre vie. Pourquoi viendrait-il s'enticher d'un ados pleurnichard avec des problèmes parentaux ? La vie est si cruel, si dur et horrible.

Rivai fronce les sourcils et met son doigts sous son menton, exerçant une pression vers le haut pour le faire relever la tête, mais Eren résiste, il ne veut pas qu'il le regarde dans cet état.

« Eren regarde-moi. » Gronde Rivai de sa voix grave, provoquant un frisson chez le plus jeune qui obtempère tout de même et qui plonge son regard empli de larmes dans le sien étonnement expressif.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Si tu as peur pour ta mère rappelles-toi qu'elle est grande, elle est adulte et elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Et connaissant Erwin, il ne peut rien lui arriver, donc maintenant arrête de chialer comme un gamin, t'es grand merde. »

Alors qu'un sanglot échappe une nouvelle fois au plus jeune, celui-ci secoue la tête négativement, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche pour parler.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure. Je suis inquiet pour ma mère, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure.

-C'est pour quoi alors ?

-Je veux pas !... Je veux pas que tout redevienne comme avant ! Je veux pas... Je veux pas t'oublier ! »

Une chose est sur, c'est que sa réponse a le don de surprendre Rivai qui fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Que répondre à ça ? Que dire si ce n'est la vérité, que si, tout redeviendra comme avant quoi qu'il arrive. Ils reprendront tous deux leur propre vie, chacun de leur côté.

« Sache que l'on oublie jamais rien, on vit avec.

-Même ! Toi tu reprendras ta vie, et je n'en ferais plus pas parti ! Je...

-Eren...

-Je veux en faire partie ! » Avoua-t-il alors que Rivai ouvre en grand les yeux, très surpris.

Rivai fini par le lâcher avant de se relever, passant sa main dans ses cheveux sans cesser de le regarder. Soufflant, Rivai se dirige vers la porte qu'il ouvre sans pour autant quitter la pièce.

« Qui te dit que tu n'en feras pas partie ? »

La réaction est immédiate chez Eren qui relève la tête pour regarder avec surprise et incompréhension Rivai qui n'a pas bougé ses yeux de sur lui.

« Prend une douche ça te fera du bien. » Conclut-il avant de s'en aller terminer de préparer à manger.

Restant un moment contre le mur de la salle de bain, Eren fixe la porte par laquelle le plus vieux venait de partir, avant de tourner sa tête pour regarder la douche présente. Puis il se leva et alla prendre des affaires dans son sac qui avait été posé dans la pièce un peu plus tôt. Il sortit du grand sac un haut large blanc et un short noir avant de commencer à se déshabiller pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans la douche pour pouvoir se laver. Tournant le robinet, l'eau jaillit du pommeau de douche fixé au mur, coulant sur le corps nu d'Eren qui ferme les yeux, appréciant davantage la sensation de ses muscles qui un par un se détende.

Il n'en sortit que quelques minutes plus tard, lavé et il s'empressa de se sécher pour pouvoir enfiler ce qui lui servait de pyjama, rangeant le reste dans son sac. Il rejoignit ensuite Rivai dans l'autre pièce qui, à peine arrivé, lui demanda quelque chose.

« Apporte-moi les affaires que tu as mis aujourd'hui. »

Retournant donc dans la salle d'eau, il prit ses affaires et les amena à Rivai qui les mit au sale avant de reprendre sa cuisine sous le regard hésitant d'Eren.

« Je... Je peux appeler ma mère ? Demanda timidement Eren qui tirait sur son haut.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de me demander, gamin. »

Rougissant sous la stupidité de sa question, l'adolescent prit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de sa mère. Portant l'appareil à son oreille, il entendit sonner une, puis deux sonneries. Se mordant la lèvre en priant pour qu'elle réponde, il faillit soupirer en entendant sa voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allô ?

-Maman ? C'est moi.

-Mon chéri ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, ça va, et toi ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.. »

Un silence régna ensuite, durant lequel aucun des deux n'osa parler. Eren se mordait la lèvre inférieure en fixant les draps du lit sur lequel il s'était assis et avec lesquelles il jouait.

« Eren... Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne se reproduira pas d'accord ? Erwin à installer des règles. Ton père à interdiction de rester dans l'appartement la journée, que je sois là ou pas. Il viendra me voir le plus souvent possible.

-D'accord. Il dors où ?

-Sur le canapé.

-Il mériterait de dormir par terre, marmonna-t-il.

-Écoute, tu finis à quel heure demain ?

-Heu.. Quatorze heures si rien ne change.

-D'accord, est-ce que cela dérange ton hôte que je vienne ? »

Relevant la tête, il posa timidement son regard sur Rivai qui s'activait en cuisine puis, s'éclaircissant la voix, L'appela. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et d'un signe de tête lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« Heu... Ma mère te demande si cela te dérange qu'elle vienne ici demain après mes cours.

-Si elle veut, je te laisserais un double des clés. »

Remerciant le plus vieux d'un petit sourire, il revint à sa contemplation des couvertures et donna sa réponse à sa mère qui sembla heureuse.

« Super. Je passerais te prendre, d'accord ?

-Oui. »

Un racialement de gorge lui fit relever la tête vers le noiraud qui montra les assiettes remplit sur la table, signe qu'il passait à table.

« Maman ? Je dois te laisser, je vais manger. Je t'envoie un message demain, je t'aime.

-Bon appétit mon fils, moi aussi je t'aime, bisous. »

Le brun raccrocha et rougit en voyant Rivai le regarder avec un petit sourire qu'il se surprit à apprécier voir sur le plus vieux. Puis, il laissa son téléphone sur le lit avant de rejoindre le plus vieux à table.

Au menu de ce soir, faux filet sauce aux poivres et en accompagnement, frites. Eren fit les gros yeux en découvrant l'assiette.

« Heu... Rivai ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à être cuisinier ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant sur l'un des tabourets pour commencer à manger.

-J'ai fait des études pour l'être. Répondit-il simplement en enfournant un morceaux de viande dans sa bouche sous le regard curieux d'Eren.

-Et ?

-Quoi et ? J'ai arrêté.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Mêles-toi de ton cul gamin et manges. »

Eren se tut mais ne pût retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres face à la vulgarité du plus vieux. Il prit un morceaux de viande dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux pour en apprécier la saveur. Cet homme était un vrai cordon-bleu digne d'un cinq-étoiles! Lorsqu'il eut fini sa bouché, il piqua dans une frite qu'il regarda avant de diriger son regard vers Rivai qui venait de lâcher un juron pour il ne savait trop quelle raison.

« Et après ma mère ose dire que je suis vulgaire. » Déclara-t-il en riant avant de se recevoir un coup de pied sous la table qui ne fit qu'accentuer son fou rire sous le regard noir du plus vieux en face de lui.

« Petit con. »

* * *

Reviews ?


	8. Première nuit en sa compagnie

Eren était drôlement reconnaissant envers Rivai et Erwin pour tous ce qu'ils faisaient pour les aider sa mère et lui. Et il n'était pas mécontent d'être chez le noiraud. Le seul hic qu'il avait un peu oublié, c'était le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul et unique lit. Oh, pas que le fait de dormir avec un homme le révulsait, non, loin de là, surtout qu'il s'agissait là de Rivai. Et justement, c'était ça le petit problème. C'est qu'Eren devait dormir avec Rivai . Quoi de plus gênant pour notre pauvre lycéen qui était rouge tomate, allongé dans le lit avec dans son dos, un Rivai endormi ! Comment allait-il trouver le sommeil maintenant ? Ça qui venait s'ajouter à son inquiétude pour sa mère, et il faisait une nuit blanche. Il allait être frais demain au lycée. A tous les coups, il allait se taper des heures de colle, la poisse totale ! Le sentant bouger, Eren ferma les yeux et bloqua sa respiration qu'il libéra qu'une fois que l'adulte se figea derrière lui. Expirant en silence, Eren soupira par la suite, désespéré. Non vraiment, il ne se ferait jamais à l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que lui. Déjà qu'il a du mal à le regarder en face sans rougir et bégayer.

Rouvrant ses yeux, Eren regarda le ciel étoilé à travers la fenêtre et après un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifié que le plus vieux dormait bien, il éloigna très lentement la couette et s'approcha du bord pour se redresser. Il sortit avec lenteur une première jambe, un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et une deuxième, puis il se mit en position assise sur le bord du lit qui, heureusement pour lui, ne faisait pas de bruit lorsqu'il bougeait. Après une inspiration et avec la lenteur d'un escargot, Eren se leva pour venir se poster à la fenêtre qui possédait un petit rebord sur lequel ont pouvait aisément s'asseoir. Grimpant donc, le brun vint replier ses jambes contre sa poitrine et entoura ses genoux de ses bras avant de poser son menton sur le creux que formaient ses genoux. Il regarda le ciel noir remplit d'étoile qui annonçait du beau temps pour demain et sourit à l'idée de commencer la journée sous un grand soleil. Et alors qu'il regardait l'espace infiniment grand que formait le ciel, il ne vit et n'entendit pas non plus Rivai se redresser dans le lit pour le fixer, bien qu'encore un peu dans les brumes du sommeil.

« Viens dormir Eren. » Fit soudain la voix grave de Rivai, ce qui fit sursauter le plus jeune qui se tourna en direction de Rivai qui s'était posté juste à côté de lui et avait posé ses mains sur le rebord de part et d'autre de l'adolescent qui était, malgré l'obscurité, plongé dans les orbes gris de son homologue.

Une fois qu'Eren fut remis de sa surprise, il garda le silence pour fixer le plus vieux qui, encore fatigué, laissa sa tête se poser contre les jambes du plus jeune qui avala sa salive sans détourner les yeux. Sous les rayons de la lune, la scène paraissait presque douce, romantique avec un brin de mystère, de fantastique. Alors, dicté par une palpitation cardiaque, Eren glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du plus vieux, les caressant, mêlant ses doigts à ses mèches douces et soyeuses, agréable au touché. Le noiraud émit un grognement qui fit sourire le brun, mais ne fit rien pour enlever la main dans ses cheveux, gardant sa tête contre les jambes d'Eren.

« Si tu continu je vais finir par m'endormir sur place. » Déclara soudain Rivai dont le son de sa voix était étouffé par la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Eren ricana mais continua, aimant la sensation sous ses doigts, comme le pelage d'un chat. Un soupir se fit alors entendre et Rivai releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Eren qui, prit par surprise, avait gardé sa main dans ses cheveux qui n'effectuait cependant aucun mouvement. Leur visage était très proche, si proche qui suffisait d'un rien pour que leur front se touche. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle calme de l'autre. Même Eren ne rougissait pas bien que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Ils restaient là, simplement à se fixer l'un l'autre. Puis, d'un commun accord, tous deux fermèrent les yeux pour faire se rencontrer leur front, rien de plus.

« Tu devrais venir dormir Eren, dit alors Rivai, brisant ainsi le silence sans rouvrir les yeux ni se séparer de lui, posant sa main le tibia du jeune homme, la caressant de haut en bas, gentiment.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil. »

De nouveau le silence reprit sa place et le temps sembla figé mis à par la main qui s'activait sur la jambe d'Eren.

« Viens au moins dans le lit Eren. »

Soupirant, le lycéen finit par abdiquer et se redressa, tout comme Rivai, pour descendre du rebord et retourner dans le lit avec celui-ci. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps, face à ace, et dans un même mouvement, abaissèrent leurs paupières sur leurs yeux.

/

Le son strident du réveil arracha un grognement de la part du noiraud qui, se tournant, vint éteindre l'objet tant détesté en cet instant avant de revenir à sa position de départ, tombant sur le visage d'Eren qui luttait pour ne pas retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il se plongea dans ses yeux bleus/verts et esquissa un micro-sourire en voyant la tête du plus jeune en cet instant. C'était plutôt comique. Comprenant le pourquoi de son sourire, Eren gémit en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son coussin avant qu'un frisson ne le parcoure et que tous son être ne soit parfaitement réveillé par le rire grave de Rivai à côté de lui. Ce son l'électrisait de toutes parts en plus du pouce qui s'activait à caresser le dos de sa main sous les draps. En effet, dans la nuit, leurs mains s'étaient rencontrées pour se lier et ne pas se quitter.

Finissant par se lever, Rivai s'étira tel un chat avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, s'empressant de se préparer un bon café. Eren lui resta un moment au lit à regarder le plus vieux se préparer sa tasse et la boire avant de lui aussi s'extirper de dessous la couette pour aller se préparer en premier. Refermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, Eren se pencha sur son sac, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien mettre avant d'opter pour un un haut blanc à manches longues, un jean marron clair et une veste sans manches ouverte noire. Il se prépara calmement avant de ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, laissant ainsi la place à Rivai qui resta un moment contre le comptoir à le regarder faire son sac de cours avant d'y aller à son tour.

Allant s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets, Eren soupira. Il avait finalement réussi à se rendormir, mais la fatigue était tout de même présente, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi. Il avait dû dormir deux peut-être trois heures à tout casser. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait du mal à ne pas bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il aimerait bien retourner dormir là tout de suite, seulement voilà, il avait cours. Bon, heureusement pour lui, il finissait à quatorze heures, mais bon, il commençait à huit heures. C'était le compromit. Commence tôt mais fini tôt. Sauf le mardi, où faisait huit heures dix-huit heures non stop. Il détestait le mardi.

/

« Tiens, les clés, et j'ai noté dans ton téléphone mon numéro et j'ai pris le tien en cas d'urgence. »

Eren approuva avant de reprendre son téléphone et les clés. Il recula d'un pas sans quitter Rivai des yeux, celui-ci étant dans sa voiture, prêt à partir au travail. Puis, lorsque celui-ci démarra, Eren le regarda s'en aller jusqu'à qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement de son champ de vision. Il se retourna donc pour se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver heureusement pour lui qui ne voulait pas attendre des heures.

Pas de chance en revanche lorsqu'il découvrit que le bus était plein et que plus aucune place assise n'étaient libre. C'est donc résigné qu'il se mit au centre, contre une vitre tout en ce tenant à une barre pour éviter de tomber sous les coups de frein un poil trop brusque du chauffeur. Étant plus loin du lycée par rapport à chez lui, Eren mit donc plus de temps et arriva juste à temps dans le lycée. Il monta pour rejoindre sa classe et entra dans la salle une fois arrivé pour rejoindre ses amis qui parlaient gaiement.

« Eren ! Tu as l'air plus en forme que la dernière fois, s'exclama aussitôt Connie, attirant l'attention de Jean et de Sasha sur le brun qui sourit en s'asseyant à sa place.

-Oui, j'e nai pas beaucoup dormi mais ça va.

-Eh Jäger, pourquoi tu venais du centre ? Demanda aussitôt Jean d'un ton dur et froid, ce qui énerva aussitôt le brun qui fronça les sourcils.

-Mêles-toi de ton cul tête de cheval ! »

Et ils étaient reparti dans des joutes verbales, pour le plus grand désespoir de Connie et Sasha qui entamèrent une discussion, ignorant les deux autres qui ce chamaillé, pour ne pas changer.

Pour l'heure du repas de midi, le brun fut heureux de retrouver toute sa bande. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, riant aux blagues idiotes de Connie et aux pitreries de celui-ci et de Sasha qui l'accompagnait pour faire les guignoles dans le self, s'attirant les foudres des surveillants. Oui, Eren était heureux de les avoirs, ça lui permettait de s'échapper de sa tension actuel avec ses problèmes familiaux et son hébergement chez Rivai. Il ne voulait pas en parler avec ses amis, pas encore. Certes, il n'aimait pas leur cacher des choses, mais il en voulait pas voir la pitié sur leur visage. Et puis, cela ne les regardait pas. Le plus dur cependant, ce serait de le cacher à Mikasa et Armin le temps que tout se termine car ils avaient la sale manie de toujours savoir ce qui n'allait pas et de lui tirer les verres du nez. Alors il tenait bon, leur souriait, et ne laissait rien paraître.

* * *

Reviews ?


	9. Premier baiser

« Bon, je te préviens, ce n'est pas un palace. » Informa Eren tout en sortant les clés de l'appartement pour le plonger dans la serrure.

Tournant la clé deux fois de suite, la porte s'ouvrit et Eren se tourna vers sa mère, lui souriant tout en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer. Elle le remercia tout en souriant et pénétra les lieux. Elle fut, malgré l'avertissement de son fils, entonné de découvrir un tout petit studio. Balayant la pièce du regard alors que son fils venait de refermer la porte et déposait son sac non loin de celle-ci, elle se stoppa sur le canapé lit replié, formant plus de place, et un sourire malicieux prit place sur son visage alors qu'elle se tournait vers son fils qui fouillait dans son sac.

« Il n'y a qu'un lit ? »

Eren qui n'avait pas relevé la tête lui répondit comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde « Bah oui » avant d'intercepter le ton et de découvrir le regard et le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de sa mère, rougissant comme un vierge effarouchée tout en se redressant pour secouer ses mains devant lui.

« Non mais il se passe rien maman je te le jure ! »

Carla ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant la tête que faisait son fils. Se renfrognant, Eren fronça les sourcils, prenant ainsi une moue boudeuse malgré ses petites rougeurs aux joues, et posa ses poings ses hanches. Sa mère pouvait être désespérante par moments.

« Maman, soupira-t-il malgré lui en secouant la tête et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se prendre à boire et servir un café au lait à sa mère.

-Désolé Eren mais tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Et puis, ce que vous faites de vos nuits ne me regarde pas, avant de repartir dans un fou rire devant la nouvelle tête embarrassée de son fils qui avait failli recracher son eau.

-Maman ! Il a trente ans ! »

S'avançant vers la cuisine en se calmant, sa mère s'assit sur l'un des tabourets tout en remerciant son fils qui venait de lui servir sa tasse de café. Prenant celle-ci entre ses doigts, Carla en bu une gorgée avant de la reposer et de reprendre sa discussion avec son fils.

« Ça ne veut rien dire mon fils. Regarde- moi, j'ai quinze ans de différence avec ton père.

-Prends un autre exemple s'il te plaît, grogna-t-il en se détournant pour ranger ce qu'il avait sorti.

-Bref, tout ça pour dire, que je ne vais pas hurler à la mort parce que tu fais l'amour avec un homme de trente ans. Tu es grand, tu as bientôt dix-huit ans et tu as depuis longtemps dépassé la majorité sexuelle. »

Eren regarda sa mère prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son liquide d'un air blasé bien que rougissant encore un petit peu. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il parlerait sexualité avec sa mère dans l'appartement d'un homme de trente ans qui l'héberge, il aurait rigolé au nez de la personne en décrétant qu'il a une imagination débordante. Sérieusement, c'est vraiment sa mère qu'il a en face de lui ? Ou bien est-ce un alien qui a pris son apparence ? Eren avait de quoi se poser des questions. Soupirant, il prit une nouvelle fois une gorgée d'eau avant de se tourner tout comme sa mère vers la porte d'entrée où Rivai faisait son apparition.

Se stoppant, il salua la mère d'Eren d'un mouvement de tête qui lui fut rendue par un grand sourire de la part de Carla, avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers Eren qui était penché sur le comptoir et le regardait également. Ignorant le fait que la mère d'Eren le regardait de la tête aux pieds, semblant l'étudier, il referma la porte avant d'aller poser sa serviette là où il avait l'habitude de la poser, prenant le sac d'Eren au passage. Il comprenait mieux d'où venait le penchant d'Eren à le fixer. Alors que Rivai allait dans la salle de bain pour poser sa veste et sa cravate, Carla se retourna d'un coup vers son fils, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui inquiéta Eren qui déglutit difficilement.

« Il est drôlement petit dit moi. Il a toujours cette expression figée sur le visage ? »

Ne préférant pas répondre à voix haute, Eren se contenta d'hocher la tête en prenant une gorgée de son eau qu'il n'avait toujours pas finie.

« M'enfin, si tu te plais avec lui, je n'ai rien à redire. Tant que tu te protèges lors des rapports »

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Eren manqua de recracher son eau et de s'étouffer en la gardant au sein de sa bouche devant laquelle il mit sa main au cas où, fixant sa mère d'un air révolté alors que celle-ci souriait innocemment. A croire qu'elle aimait le torturer.

« Maman ! » Cria-t-il avant de se figer en voyant Rivai posté derrière elle, un sourcil relevait, sa chemise ressortit de son pantalon et dont quelques boutons avaient été défait en haut dévoilant un bout de son torse pâle.

Eren paniqua intérieurement. Avait-il entendu ce qu'avait dit sa mère ? Mon Dieu non ! Il priait pour que non. Jamais plus il ne pourrait le regarder après ça si par malheur il avait entendu ce que Carla avait dit. C'était la honte assurée. La loose totale ! Rejoignant Eren de l'autre côté du bar, il ne semblait rien dire et son visage n'exprimait définitivement rien, ce qui rassura tout comme inquiéta davantage le brun qui le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux ne prenne la parole sous les battements hystériques du pauvre petit cœur de l'adolescent.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as à gueuler comme ça sur ta mère gamin ? Demanda le noiraud, sans pour autant changer son habitude d'être cru et vulgaire dans ses phrases.

-Rien » Répondit au quart de tour Eren en fusillant sa mère du regard qui ricana avant de se tourner vers Rivai qui venait de se servir un café noir et dans lequel il mettait un sucre.

« Hum, Rivai c'est ça ? Je voulais vous remercier d'accepter d'héberger mon fils. Sachez que si vous avais besoin, je serais prêt à vous offrir mes services en retour si vous avez besoin d'aide ou autres.

-Merci, mais vous ne me devez rien. » Répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de son café tout en dirigeant ses orbes grises sur Eren qui rougit en se frottant la nuque et en détournant le regard gêné.

Discutant par la suite de la pluie et du beau temps, il fut l'heure pour Carla de rentrer. Remerciant Rivai, elle prit son fils dans ses bras qui fut quelque peu gêné face au regard hardant de Rivai avant de disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée. Eren la fixa durant un long moment avant que ses lèvres ne se mettent en mouvement.

« Tu as fini tôt, je m'attendais à ne pas te voir avant ce soir. »

Rivai qui buvait son café reposa sa tasse pour fixer le dos d'Eren avant de l'amener dans le lave vaisselle et de répondre à Eren.

« Je ne finis jamais mon travail mon cul posé sur un fauteuil pas confortable. Je préfère le faire chez moi. »

Secouant la tête lentement de haut en bas, il décrocha toujours pas de la porte d'entrée, comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde en cet instant. Le noiraud sortit alors de la cuisine et se posta derrière le plus jeune, et se pencha à son oreille pour lui souffler quelque chose qui fit rougir Eren.

« Ta mère est vachement crue aussi... Tu lui as dit qu'il se passait rien entre nous ? »

Faisant volte-face, Eren manqua de tomber à la renverse face à la proximité du plus vieux et de lui.

« Ma- ma mère est aussi très têtu... »

Le temps semblait figé en cet instant alors qu'Eren se recula pour s'éloigner et calmer les battements de son cœur et faire disparaître cette étrange sensation dans son bas-ventre, comme des papillons qui volaient à l'intérieur. Malheureusement pour notre lycéen, Rivai suivit le mouvement et s'avança vers lui jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent ne soit coincé entre lui et la porte. Il posa alors sa main non loin du visage rouge du plus jeune qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Le silence était roi et aucun n'osaient le rompre. Eren déglutit difficilement en paniquant alors que le visage de Rivai se rapprochait un peu trop du sien à son goût. Eren ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il le laisser faire ? Le laisser continuer dans son avancé comme lui dictait son petit cœur un peu trop rapide à son goût ? Ou bien devait-il le stopper voir le repousser au risque de le froisser ? La deuxième solution serait sûrement la meilleure. Faudrait-il pour cela que son corps lui obéisse seulement voilà, il était complètement paralysé contre cette porte à fixer Rivai dans le blanc des yeux. Alors que Rivai ne rebroussait toujours pas chemin, sa main de livre vint se poser sur la hanche du plus jeune qui ft parcourut d'un frisson à se contacte des plus agréable. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors, même si ses idées étaient fausses, bien qu'à ce stade-là, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, Eren ferma les yeux.

« Ta mère a peut-être raison finalement ? » S'exclama soudain Rivai, faisant rouvrir les yeux d'Eren qui explosa de l'intérieur sous le contacte.

Alors qu'Eren avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre d'un « hein ?! » des plus gracieux, celui-ci mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Rivai en profita pour combler le vide, fourrant directement sa langue dans sa bouche pour entamer une valse endiablée entre elle et sa jumelle qui participait également à la danse avec entrain et surtout envie. Eren referma les yeux pour profiter davantage sans cesser de participer au baiser plus que langoureux. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien, si c'était mal. Si Rivai était sincère dans se baiser, ou si il se contentait de s'amuser avec le plus jeune. Mais il s'en fichait. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du plus petit alors qu'un soupir étouffé provenant des deux hommes se fit entendre.

Rivai fit redescendre sa main précédemment posée à plat sur la porte pour la glisser dans le dos du plus jeune, le rapprochant davantage. Il avait craqué. Oui ce gosse l'attirait, même plus. Mais il c'était juré de ne jamais rien tenter car merde ! Ils avaient treize années d'écart. Mais en le voyant là, il n'avait pu se retenir. Et là, il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter, ça non. Jamais il ne le lâchera. Jamais. Ce gosse était à lui désormais. Et Dieu savait qu'il était jaloux possessif à l'extrême.

* * *

Reviews ?


	10. Ex-célibataire

Mais qu'elle étourdit je fais ! Comme me l'a fait remarquer Ms Akabane dans sa reviews, j'ai oublié Bertholdt parmis le groupe d'ami d'Eren ! C'est pourquoi je le rajoute en cours de route, veuillez m'excusez !

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas, désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture !

* * *

Debout dans la rue, devant la magnifique mustang de Rivai, les deux jeunes et tout frais amants se regardaient sans bouger, sans parler, intimidé. Eren se gratta la nuque en détournant le regard, alors que le noiraud soupira devant leur débilité apparente. C'est après un dernier coup d'œil vers le visage aux joues rosies d'Éren que le plus vieux finit par prendre la parole, devant tout de même aller travailler et le brun devait aller en cours. Oh, bien sur qu'il rêverait de retourner au lit avec Eren dans ses bras, profiter de sa présence, de sa chaleur, mais il avait des obligations et surtout des devoirs, tout comme le jeune homme en face de lui.

« Tu finis à quel heure aujourd'hui ?

-17 heures... Normalement... »

Niveau conversation, ils avaient connu mieux, seulement, dès qu'ils essayaient de faire comme si de rien était et de retourner à la normal, leurs cerveaux leur rappelaient qu'ils s'étaient roulé une pelle monstre ! Résultat, ils devenaient muet comme une carpe, n'osant plus se regarder dans les yeux, et ils rougissaient – du moins, surtout pour Eren, Rivai se contentant de détourner le regard, chose exceptionnelle lorsqu'on le connaît.

Redonnant au silence son pouvoir, les deux garçons se turent, se jetant des regards timides. De vrai neuneu ! Puis, prenant une grande bouffée d'air, Eren releva doucement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Rivai qui fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.

« Bon... Bah je vais te laisser... Je risque d'être en retard sinon... heu... Bonne-... bonne journée... »

Se détournant, l'adolescent commença à s'éloigner tandis que Rivai n'avait toujours pas bougé, le regardant toujours en fronçant les sourcils avant de soupirer d'exaspération.

« Oï ! Tu oublies pas quelque chose gamin ? »

Se figeant pour se tourner vers le plus vieux, le lycéen fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher ce qu'il avait bien pus oublier, ce qui soupirer une nouvelle fois Rivai qui en pus retenir un ricanement grave de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Haussant un sourcil, Eren regarda sans comprendre Rivai qui riait en s'avançant vers le plus jeune, ce demandant pourquoi il riait. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant lui, proche de lui qu'il se calma, gardant tout de même un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Idiot » Déclara-t-il simplement avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser doux, tendre, mais amoureux qui eut le don de surprendre le brun qui ne répondit au baiser qu'une fois sa surprise passée. Il se rapprocha de Rivai qui venait de poser sa main sur sa hanche, et mit ses deux mains sur ses joues, les caressants de son pouce. Se séparant enfin non sans difficulté, ignorant les personnes qui se retournaient vers eux sur leur passage, ils se sourirent alors que Rivai vint lécher ses lèvres, comme pour capturer le goût des lèvres d'Eren qui était resté sur les siennes, faisant rougir Eren. Puis, s'éloignant, il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et de partir sous le regard insistant d'Eren qui arborait un sourire niait.

Il garda cette même tête d'imbécile heureux qui aurait sûrement énervé son amant si il avait été là en ce moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pénètre sa salle de classe, sous le regard surpris de ses amis qui se demandaient ce qu'avait bien pus avaler leur ami pour faire une telle tronche. S'asseyant sur sa chaise, il posa son menton dans le creux de sa main, alors que Jean, Connie et Sasha vinrent à sa rencontre, perplexe quant à l'état du brun.

« Heu... Commença Connie

-Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Jean en se penchant vers lui en passant ses mains devant ses yeux rêveurs.

Eren laissa s'échapper un soupir de bonheur avant de se redresser pour regarder Jean d'un air fier et moqueur, le narguant, ce qui agaça ce dernier.

« Mon pauvre Jean, tu ne connaîtra sûrement jamais ce sentiment qu'est l'amour et qui vous rend accros à elle à en faire une overdose ou même une crise de manque... »

Alors qu'Eren continuait dans son monologue, les trois amis se regardèrent. Avait-il fumé ?! Prit une quelconque substance illicite ?! Même Jean était médusé face à l'attitude de son ami. Il était vraiment pas bien ! Où était passé le Eren rieur, joueur, qui passait son temps à se chercher des poux avec la tête de cheval ! Eren avait un sourire doux aux lèvres, les yeux rêveur, la voix mielleuse et ne cessait de soupirer d'amour. Oui ! Eren était devenu fou ! Fou d'amour ! Sans aucun doute.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il sortit du lycée et qu'il vit la voiture noir garée devant, il fut complètement hystérique, bien que cela soit intérieurement. De l'extérieur, il n'osait trop bouger, ayant peur du regard des gens sur lui et Rivai. Dans une société comme la leur, l'homosexualité n'était pas forcément très bien vu malgré que le mariage soit accepté. Alors qu'elle en serait les conséquences si ils découvraient que lui, un jeune homme de dix sept ans, sortait avec un homme de trente ans ? Sentant le regard de ses amis Jean, Connie, Sasha ainsi que Bertholdt qui venait de les rejoindre sur lui, Eren rougit en baissant la tête, s'avançant rapidement vers le noiraud qui venait de sortir de la voiture. Remarquant sa gêne, Rivai fronça les sourcils pour jeter un regard en direction de son groupe d'amis qui les fixaient en faisant des messes basses, l'agaçant un peu plus. Puis, se penchant vers Eren, celui-ci prit son menton entre ses doigts, et le força à plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Eren, si ce sont de vrai ami, ils ne te jugerons pas, au contraire »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard mais hocha tout de même la tête. Ce n'est qu'après un coup d'œil vers ses amis qu'il osa plonger son regard dans celui de son amant qui restait de marbre. Il fini par étirer ses lèvres en un fin sourire comme pour détendre l'atmosphère tendis que Rivai releva un sourcil.

« C'est une grimace que tu essayes de me faire là ou un sourire ? » Demanda Rivai de façon ironique bien que son visage restait neutre.

Un petit rire vint cependant s'envoler dans les airs en provenance d'Eren qui rougissait en baissant la tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux tendis que Rivai le lâchait pour le regarder, un petit sourire en coin. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, Rivai garda le silence, attendant que le lycéen ne se calme pour reprendre la parole.

« Si tu ne veux pas encore leur dire, je comprend. Mais tôt ou tard, il devrons savoir »

Secouant la tête pour dire oui, Eren releva la tête, contemplant le visage de son amant qui le fixait sans rien dire, sans rien faire, juste profiter du moment privilégié qu'ils avaient. Ils étaient entourés de monde qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Il était au milieu de la rue qu'ils ne regardaient pas. Ils étaient juste là, rien que tout les deux. Pas besoins de paroles, ni de geste pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressente, juste leurs yeux pour se parler, se dire des mots doux, des « je t'aime » à n'en plus finir. Puis, parlant sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de leur bouche, les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture qui fila sur la route jusqu'à chez eux, jusqu'à leur petit nid douillé qui les attendait. Là-bas, Eren fut surpris de découvrir un magnifique costume déposé sur le canapé alors qu'il déposait son sac là où il avait l'habitude de le mettre. Se tournant vers Rivai, Eren haussa un sourcil tendis que le plus vieux le regardait en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Heu... C'est pour quoi ? » Demanda l'adolescent en montrant le costume.

Esquissant un sourire, Rivai fini par décroiser ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Avalant une gorgée sous le regard insistant d'Eren qui voulait sa réponse, celui-ci l'obtenu une fois le verre vide de tous liquide.

« Tu a précisément cinq minutes pour te préparer, on sort ce soir. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que Rivai poussa Eren jusque dans la salle de bain en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait que cinq minutes pour se faire beau, tout en sachant qu'il venait d'en perdre deux à rester figer, les joues rouges par le fait qu'il allait à un rendez-vous galant avec Rivai.


End file.
